Life at Forks Boarding School
by iiloveetwilight
Summary: When both Bella's parents remarry she decides to go to Forks boarding school, where she meets the Cullens & Hales and many more. This story is filled with twists and turns, friends, foes and lovers but does it have a happy ending? ALL HUMAN! REWIEW PLEASE
1. Fresh Start

**_Disclamer: I own nothing!! wish i did but i don't_**

**_A/N Tell me what you think tips and ideas are welcome_**

**_First fan fiction hit or miss?_**

**Ok guys for those of you who have never read my story before i hope you like it :) and to all of you who have i would just like to let you know that i will be continuing on with the story and i hope you like it :)**

**I have recently edited this chapter and i plan to go on and do the same for the others, storyline is still the same, i have just added a few bits :)**

_

* * *

___

Breathe Bella,

I reminded myself as I got out of the car.

I was out the front of my new school. My new boarding school. Forks boarding school.

It was a surprisingly sunny day for Forks. I had been here for three weeks and every single day it had rained.

I had moved to forks because my mum had gotten remarried, and I didn't want to hold her back, but when I arrived I discovered that my dad had found a new partner too; Sue Clearwater.

For the first week she seemed nice enough, but then all of a sudden it was like we where competing for Charlies' attention. After two weeks of trying to live with her, I gave up. So that was when I decided to come here. Sure I know I sound like a regular bratty teenager, and sure maybe I was being a little over dramatic, but if I lived with that woman for two years I was going to go insane. Just thinking about her was enough to make me feel sick.

I started walking up the path leading to the office. As I opened the door in front of me I felt the warmth coming out of the building. I walked up to the receptionist behind the counter. She had bright red hair and thick framed orange glasses. She didn't look like your typical school receptionist.

"Hi, my name's Isabella Swan, I'm new here and I was told to come and collect my schedule."

She searched around her desk for a minute then pulled something out from a random pile. "Here you are," she said as she handed me a large envelope, "In there is your timetable, a map of the school, and your dorm room number and key."

"Thanks," I said as I opened the envelope. My room number was 511. I looked at my map; it was in the building furthest away from my classrooms. Typical.

-

It took me ten minutes just to get to my building. I welcomed the heat from the building as I walked to the lift. As soon as I reached my floor I looked at the number of the door directly across from the lift; 511.

_Well that wasn't too hard to find_,I thought to myself. I opened the door, and stood there dumbstruck. The room was massive! It had three king-sized beds, a big kitchen, a lounge room with a gigantic plasma TV and a huge bathroom. I had just started unpacking my things when the door opened. A tiny girl walked in. She had short, spiky, black hair and a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, hey there! My name is Alice Cullen, I'm one of your roommates." She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. I surprised myself, I actually liked her, I wasn't normally someone who lets people in easily and even new I could tell we were going to be great friends.

I smiled widely, "Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. Who's our other room mate?"

"Her name is Rosalie Hale. She's my best friend. Oh, and she is also going out with my older brother, Emmett."

"Wow, are you ok with that?"

"Of course! I was the one who set them up! And, well, I'm going out with her twin, Jasper."

"Aw, that's so cute."

"Now all we need to do is find you someone." She grinned at me.

"Alice, I just got here. I'm not looking for anyone right now. I just want to get settled in."

"Well, I hope getting settled in means getting to know the shops."

_Yes shopping! _"Definitely!"  
Just then a girl with beautiful, wavy, blonde hair and a figure to die for walked in the room. _I guess that's Rosalie._

"Hi I'm Rosalie; you must be our new room mate?"

"Yeah, my name's Bella. It's nice to meet you." I felt bad just to be in the same room as her. Rosalie was just about say something when the door opened for the third time and three boys walked inside.

One was muscled, like a serious heavy weight lifter, with dark curly hair.

Another was taller and leaner, but still muscular and honey blonde.

The last was less lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze coloured hair.

The musclier one went straight to Rosalie and kissed her and the tall one went to Alice and did the same. _I take it that's Emmett and Jasper_.

I looked up at the bronze haired boy, who was standing awkwardly near the door and our eyes met, he had brilliant green eyes. I looked away too quickly and I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Bella this is Emmett, Jasper and Edward." Rosalie said, gesturing to each guy as she said their name.

_Edward, I liked it. Wait, what? I don't even know him! _"It's very nice to meet you all."

"Hey, I'm hungry, do you guys want to go get something to eat?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah, let's go. I can unpack later." I replied and grabbed my purse.

Luckily our building was the closest one to the cafeteria; it only took 5 minutes to get there. "So where are your dorms?" I asked the boys.

"The level under yours," said Edward. His voice took my breath away. It was a perfect velvet voice.

My cheeks must have gone red, because Emmett said, "Are your cheeks permanently red or something?" That just made them turn a deeper scarlet and everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay, enough making fun of me, what to we want to eat?"

"I could kill for a burger," said Alice.

"Or two," said Jasper and we all started laughing again, "What?"

"Well the best burgers are over there at World of Burgers," said Rosalie, pointing towards it.

We all bought our burgers and picked a table. I ate two burgers, Alice ate three, Rosalie ate one and all the boys had five each! "Geez how can you eat all that?" I asked, amazed.

"That's nothing, I once ate ten!" Emmett boasted.

_Ten, wow! _

We had a fun night. After we ate we all went to my room and watched movies, but the whole time I couldn't stop looking at Edward and his brilliant green eyes.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Did you like it??**

**More to come**

**i'll update soon promise :)**

**Special thanks to Dizzykins for editing XD**

**xxxxxx**

**Reveiw (Y)**


	2. First Day

**I Own NOTHING. All Stephanie Myer. Just the plot is mine **

**REVEIW PLEASE :)**

**Another edited chapter :D didnt change all that much but still :p**

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep

Argh, morning. _I need sleep_. I turned my alarm off and looked at the time 6:00. _No wonder I was tired._

"Morning Bella, get up," said Alice. Her and Rosalie were already up and dressed.

"Five more minutes?!" I begged

"No we need to do your makeup!" _No,_ I mentally gasped,_ not make up! _Shopping I love, but not makeup.

"If you promise not to put makeup on me I'll get up."

"Fine," Alice pouted, "Just get up or we'll be late!" she said as I grudgingly got out from under the covers. It was freezing. I grabbed my towel and jumped in the shower.

When I came out Alice had already laid my clothes out on my bed; dark blue skinny leg jeans and a purple turtle neck sweater. She tried to get me to wear heals but I downright refused. _I'm clumsy enough I don't need an extra hazard_. She unhappily settled for some cute purple flats instead.

"Come on! We are supposed to meet the boys for breakfast in five minutes, let's go." said Rosalie impatiently, so we grabbed our stuff and headed to the lift.

When we had reached the level under our own, the doors opened and the boys entered the lift with us. I meet Edward's eyes again in another awkward moment. _Bella, what's wrong with you? He obviously has a girlfriend; I mean, someone as gorgeous as him has to have a girlfriend, right?_

"Good morning Bella did you sleep well?" he asked me and once again his voice took my breath away.

"She sure did," said Rosalie "Do you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"What? Oh no! I thought I had grown out of that!" I said embarrassed, "What did I say?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"You said our names a lot," said Rose

"Oh, and stuff about your Mum," added Alice

"Don't forget about Sue Clearwater," finished Rosalie.

I was so embarrassed that I tripped on my way out of the lift. I felt two gentle arms catch me around my waist. _Edward_. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and I nearly fell over again.

"Are you ok?" He asked my with his velvet voice.

"I'm fine," I lied. I had never been a very good liar but he let it go.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked me.

"Hmm," I thought for a second and my stomach grumbled, "I would love some pancakes, what do you guys think?" Everyone else agreed. We went to The Pancake Parlour. The pancakes were delicious.

I looked down at my timetable:

1. English, Mr. Mason

2. Spanish, Mr. Jefferson

3. Trigonometry, Mr Varner

Lunch

4. Biology, Mr Banner

5. Art, Mrs. Bright

6. P.E, Coach Clapp

I checked my timetable with Alice's and we both realised that I didn't have a single subject with her! But I had P.E with Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I also had English and Biology with Edward and Art with Rose.

_Well it could be worse._

"Come on guys, let's get to class," said Jasper.

We walked out of the cafeteria, and I followed Edward to class. I introduced myself to the teacher as I walked in and took a seat at the back of the class. On my left was Edward and on my right was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a very low cut white tank top.

"Hi Edward!" she said enthusiastically, totally ignoring me.

"Hi." He said, and he turned the other way.

"I've missed you Edward, where have you been?" she said trying to be seductive.

_Ew. I think I'm going to puke._

"I've… been busy with school and stuff."

"Well, are you free tonite?" she said, batting her eyelashes.

"That's enough Ms. Stanley." Mr. Manson interrupted her.

After that neither of us spoke. I couldn't stop myself from looking at him, and every now and again our eyes would meet and I would get lost in his mesmerising green eyes.

Later, once class was over, Edward showed me the way to Spanish. "See you at lunch," he said with his velvety voice.

"Ok, bye." I said while blushing, and he gave me his stunning, crooked smile.

I was too busy gawking at him that I tripped on my way into the classroom and I heard his beautiful laugh as I walked away. I once again, introduced myself to the teacher, but this time there were no seats at the back of the class so I was forced to sit in the front next to a girl whose beauty could rival Rosalie's. She had strawberry blonde hair and a perfect figure.

"Hello, I'm Tanya," she said as I took my seat.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you too, was that Edward Cullen out there with you?" _Why does it matter?_

"Um, yeah why?"

"Well I was just wondering if you were together."

"Oh, no, we're just friends." I said a bit _too_ quickly.

"Fair enough. I was just wondering because I didn't think he dated anymore." _What? He doesn't date? _

"What, why not?"

"I don't know the full story but he was going out with some girl and they had a very bad break up, and he hasn't been in a relationship since."

"Oh, ok." Even I could hear the disappointment in my voice. _I must ask Alice. _

The rest of class went by in a flash, the next thing I knew I was in Trigonometry, sitting next to a really large russet skinned boy. Not large as in fat but large as in sheer size. He was easily 6'7".

"Hi, I'm Bella what's your name?" I said to him nervously.

"Hey there Bella, my name's Jacob. How do you like the school so far?" He asked me with a brilliant smile on his face.

"It's good, I guess. I've only been here since last night so it's hard to tell, do you like it here?"

"Yeah I do, I've been here for two years now."

"What is your problem?" I heard a familiar voice say to me. I turned around and realised it was the same brown haired girl who tried to talk to Edward in English.

"Excuse me?" I said with as much venom in my voice as I could muster. _What is __**her **__problem I don't even know her name!_

"I said what is _your_ problem?"

"I heard you fine; I just don't know what you mean. I don't even know who you are how could I have done something to offend you?"

"You just being here is my problem Isabella Swan. My name is Jessica Stanley and Edward is my boyfriend!" she spat at me, "I saw you trying to flirt with him today, you just stay away or else!"

"Ohhh, I'm so scared Stanley!"

"Girls, that's enough, get back to work," said Mr. Varner interrupting us.

_He has a girlfriend? Her? Jessica Stanley? But they didn't act like a couple. But Tanya said he didn't date? I am so confused!_

* * *

**Reviews are greatly apreciated :)**

**Ill update more often the more reviews i get :):):):):):):)**

**Hit or Miss??**

**My thanks to Dizzykins for editing once again XD**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**REVIEW. REVEIW. REVIEW**


	3. Love and Hate

**_Hey readers!!!_**

**_Next chapter!! hope you like :)_**

**_Reveiw. Review. Review_**

**_Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING. Sadly :(_**

**Edited chapter once again :D**

* * *

I walked to the cafeteria in a daze. I was so confused, I didn't know if I should confront him or not, but if I did what would I say? How would I explain why I wanted to know so badly. I decided I would ask Alice.

I must have looked like a retard standing there by myself searching the huge cafeteria looking for a familiar face.

The one that I found was not the one I expected. Jacob Black the boy from trigonometry was walking towards me.

"Hey Bella, would you like to sit with me and my friends?" _How do I let him down nicely?_

"Well, um I'm kind of meant to be sitting with someone else, sorry."

"No probs, another time then." _He doesn't seen hurt, phew. _

"Sure," I said as I spotted Alice and Rosalie, "See you later," I said already walking away.

"Who was that?" said Alice the moment I reached her.

"Jacob Black, a boy in my trig class," I answered, "Where are the boys?" I asked thinking about one in particular.

"At our table already," said Rose, "So do you like him?"

"He's just a friend," I said blushing, "And plus, I have only known him from like an hour."

"Ok, ok but we still have to find you someone," said Alice, with a mischievous smile.

"Alice, I don't want you to find me someone." _Unless it's Edward_

"Ok, ok," she said as we reached the table where the boys were sitting.

-

"So how have your first classes been Bella?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah, made any friends?" Emmett said.

"A few, a girl named Tanya and a boy named Jacob."

"Tanya's in my dance class, she's pretty nice," added Alice.

"Made any enemies yet?" Joked Emmett.

"Only one," they laughed, "I'm being serious guys, her name was Jessica Stanley, and she had a go at me in Trig."

"She did what?" said Edward, clearly outraged.

"Well she told me she was, err, your girlfriend," I said automatically going red. _Why was it so hard to say that?_

"She is not my girlfriend," he said through gritted teeth.

"Umm, Bella, how about we got and get something to eat," suggested Alice. _She better have answers for me._

"If she's not his girlfriend who is she?" I asked; I was so confused but I didn't even know why I cared so much.

"Some slut, who has been with every guy in the school."

_Why am I not surprised_?

"Then why does she think she's Edwards's girlfriend?"

"They went on one date ages ago, and now she thinks they are going out."

_So that's not the relationship with the bad ending; I wonder who it was with._

"Then why doesn't he tell her that they're not?!"  
"He doesn't want to hurt her feelings," I must have made a face because she said; "I know it sounds weird but it's his choice, wait, why do you care so much?"

I could feel the heat returning to my cheeks for the millionth time today.

"I'm just curious that's all." Once again my lying skills failed me.

"Do you like my brother?" she asked and her face lit up into a smile.

"Well I don't know, I mean, I barely know him and, and well, um."

"You so do! It's soooo obvious." There was no way I was getting out of this one. "Just admit it!"

"Ok I do but Alice please don't tell him." I pleaded

"Alright I won't, one condition though."

"Anything." I was already regretting saying that.

"You have to tell him yourself, and if you don't I will." _Argh Alice._

"Alice," I whined, but she gave a look that could kill, "Fine, I will."

"Good!" she said, suddenly happy.

We got our food and went back to the table. To my disappointment Edward had gone, but Alice asked before I could get the chance, "Where's Edward?"

"He left, to go find _Jessica, _wish I could be there to see her face," Emmett joked.

"Why, what's he going to do?" I asked hoping I didn't sound too interested.

"Get it into her head that they are not dating, nor did they ever."

We all laughed at that. It was such a relief to find out that he wasn't going out with Jessica, but that still didn't get me any closer to find out who this other girl was.

-

After that I could hardly concentrate on the conversation. When the lunch bell rang I hurried to Biology, eager to speak to Edward. When I walked into the classroom I was disappointed to find that Edward wasn't there yet but then I looked at the clock, and realised I was early. I introduced myself to the teacher just like every other class and took the seat he directed me to.

A few minutes later the rest of the class started to arrive. To my delight Jessica wasn't one of them. Edward arrived just before the bell. He looked at me and smiled and to my surprise started walking towards me and took the empty seat next to me. _I think I'm going to like this class. _

"How do you like your new lab partner?" he said smiling.

I giggled, "I've had better," I said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, like who?"

_Damn why does he have to be so irresistible?_

"Umm, well, loads of people." All he had to do was smile to make me lose my train of thought. "Ok you win you are my best lab partner."

"I knew it," he said triumphantly, "But if it makes you feel any better, you are the best lab partner I have ever had too."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks once again.

His beauty distracted me for the entire class. I didn't even think of Jessica until I got to art. _Now I have to wait for sport._

-

I sat next to Rosalie in art. We were drawing self portraits. I love art, its one of the few things I am really good at. I was surprised how quickly that period went, another one of the beautiful things about art; it makes time go by fast.

I walked to the gym with Rosalie and to my disgust I heard the familiar high pitched voice I was begging to dread. Sure enough when I walked into the change rooms I saw Jessica crying, with a bunch of girls surrounding her. _I take it those are her faithful followers. _

"Bella Swan, I hate you!" she screamed at me.

"Well I'm sorry to say that Bella doesn't care what you think, because unlike you she's not a slut and she has real friends, not just girls who hang around her because they want to be popular!" said Rosalie coming to my defence. _God I love her._

Jessica burst into more tears and stormed out of the room.

"Thanks so much, I would never have been able to say anything like that." I said and hugged her.

"Don't stress, that's what friends do, right?" We both laughed and got changed.

-

Sport was pretty boring, we played soccer, I was too busy trying not to get hit that I didn't have a chance to talk to Edward. _Looks like I'll have to wait even longer. _I thought to myself with a groan.

At the end of class Rose and I got changed, but there was no sign of Jessica. We walked back to our room with the boys.

"Hey bro, what did you do to Jessica? She wasn't in class," asked Emmett.

_So Edward didn't tell them either._

"Oh I just made sure she knew we weren't dating."

_What? That's it?_

Jasper was thinking the same thing because he said; "What that's all you're going to tell us?"

"All you need to know is that she won't be bothering Bella again," he said turning to me. I instantly felt my cheeks go red.

"Well that's not true," said Rose.

"What?" All the boys asked in unison.

"Well, she tried to have another go at Bella in the change room, but don't worry I sorted it out," she said with pride.

"That's my girl," said Emmett lovingly, and then kissed her.

"Well this is our stop," said Jasper about to get out of the lift.

"Bye Bella, have a fun night," Edward said to me.

"But won't I see you for dinner?" I asked before I could help myself.

"I bumped into Alice before; she said she wanted to have a girly night."

"Oh, see you later then," I said as he left the lift. It worried me knowing how disappointed I was.

-

I didn't enjoy the girly nite at all. All I could think of was Edward. I even let Alice give me a makeover. Rosalie did my hair and Alice did my makeup and picked my clothes. I didn't even notice what she made me wear. Rose went out and got pizza for dinner. We watched _The Notebook_, one of my favourite movies, but I still couldn't concentrate. In the end I just gave up and went to bed.

-

That night I got hardly any sleep. I was tossing and turning. I even dreamt of Edward. What is wrong with me? I have known him for a day and I am already falling in love with him._ Love. _Yes it had to be love it was so much more than a crush, yet I don't know how to explain it.

* * *

**So you like???**

**Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Special thanks to Dizzykins once again :):):):):):):):)**

**Reviews make me happy XD**


	4. Distractions

**_Okay so here is the next chappie :) :) _**

**_Hope you like it !!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, i can only dream :P_**

**Once again an edited chapter :D**

* * *

The next morning I woke up late. I rushed into the shower. When I got out, once again, my clothes where lying on the bed. _I can see a routine happening here. _I didn't have time to dry my hair, so I just pulled it up into a messy ponytail.

"Come on Bella," called Alice.

"Coming!" I yelled back, grabbing my bag.

We hurried out the door and into the lift.

"Alice, next time I sleep in please wake me."

"But you looked so peaceful," she said sweetly.

"You had no problem with it yesterday!' I complained.

"See, I told you to wake her," added Rosalie.

"Alright, alright!" Alice said as we reached the cafeteria.

I didn't feel like eating anything big, so I just got a strawberry smoothie.

After that, I hurried off to English, eager to see Edward. He was already there when I walked into the classroom. To my disgust Jessica was there as well. However, I was glad to see that they weren't talking. Unlike yesterday, Edward talked to me, and I was finding it hard to concentrate on the lesson. Every time I looked up into his beautiful green eyes, I would lose my train of thought.

All too soon the bell rang and Edward was walking me to Spanish. When we stopped at the door, he lifted my chin up so our eyes met. As soon as his skin touched mine I felt an electric current run through my body. He simply said, "Goodbye Bella" and walked away. The combination of his touch and his eyes made me week in the knees. I stood there breathless until the second bell rang.

Once again I took my seat next to Tanya. "Hey, Tanya" I said as I sat down.

"Hey, Bella, I saw you there with Edward Cullen, _again_. Are you sure you aren't going out?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

"No, Tanya. We are not, plus I have only been here a few days."

"Ok, but if you do start going out with someone I want to be one of the first people to know about it." _Why does everyone want me to go out with someone? I'm not even pretty!_

"Sure, But I don't think its going to happen any time soon." she gave me a weird look.

"Bella, are you blind or something?" I gave her a puzzled look, "Haven't you seen the way guys act around you?" _What is she talking about?_

"No, Tanya, what are you on about?"

"Okay, number one you have _Edward Cullen_ walking you to your classes, number two every time you walk past any guy in close proximity he will stare at you, and number three even _Jessica Stanley_ is jealous of you." _Jealous? I had never thought of it that way but why would Jessica be jealous of me?_

"Alright, number one Edward is my _friend! _Number two, I think you are getting me mixed up with you, because all the boys stare at you, and number three why would Jessica Stanley be jealous of me?" I asked annoyed.

"You should see the way Edward looks at you, he wants to be more than friends." When she said that I felt my heart flutter, _but how could she be so sure? _"Sure they look at me but not in the same way as they look at you," _was that envy in her voice? _"And it's so obvious that Jessica is jealous, all this time I have been here I have _never_ heard of her going off at someone like that." _She couldn't be right, could she? No I was not beautiful I was just normal, boring plan old Bella._

"Think whatever you like Tanya, but it's not true."

"Whatever you say Bella," she said and went back to her work.

_What is it with this school? Every class there seems to be something on my mind to distract me._

_-_

Halfway through trigonometry Jacob turned to me and said "You want to go to the movies with me on Friday night?" _Maybe Tanya was right. No she can't be Jake is just one guy, right?_

"Umm.."

He smiled, and then said, "As friends, we can invite some other people if you like?" _See friends, _I told myself, _I can't believe I was starting to believe Tanya_.

"Ok, I'll invite Alice and Rosalie, which means they will bring their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett and maybe Edward too, is that okay?"

"Sure, I'll invite Sam, who will bring his girlfriend Emily and my friends Quil, Embry and Seth."

"Alright sounds fun. So, should we all meet at the cafeteria for dinner first?" I was genuinely excited, it would give me a chance to get to know Jacob more, meet his friends and give me an excuse to spend more time around _Edward._

"Okay, should we say 7:00?" he asked me

"Alright, see you then. I can't wait to meet your friends." Just then the bell went.

"See you later Bella," Said Jacob, giving me one of his heart warming smiles and walked away.

_-_

**Jacobs Pov**

Two days had past and all I could do was think of Bella. I couldn't wait until Friday night, even though we are going as friends, I wish it could be so much more. I found myself looking forward to third period more than any other time in the day. I had only known this girl for a few days but I couldn't get her out of my head. Her captivating brown eyes, perfect pale skin, and the colour her cheeks would turn when she blushed had me hypnotised.

"Earth to Jake," someone called out. I turned around and realised it was Quil. Quil and Embry are my best friends I have known them for my whole life. When I decided to move here two years ago, they came with me. I don't have one childhood memory that doesn't involve them. There is one downside to; they know everything there is to know about me, which makes it hard to keep anything from them.

"Dude, what's up? You have been like this for days."

"Been like what?" I asked trying to sound confused

"Jake don't play dumb I know you know what I'm talking about. You haven't been yourself for two days now, you have been staring off into space all the time and you haven't been talking half as much as you normally do. Which is quite a lot." I punched his arm, harder then I meant to but he deserved it.

"Ouch," He complained "It's true! Any way don't think you are getting out of telling me because you punched me" I rolled my eyes

"Fine, I like this girl. Her name is..."

"Ooohhh did I hear that right??" I would recognise that voice anywhere, so I didn't bother to turn around.

"Yes, Embry you did." I heard his laugh as he came to stand next to us.

"So, don't let me interrupt, what's her name?"

"Bella, she's in my trig class." I said slightly embarrassed. _Why am I so embarrassed? We talk about this stuff all the time._

"Ahh, that's why you are dragging us all to the movies tomorrow." Quil realised.

"Yea, but please don't say anything." _Why was I stressing I had been let down so many times before why was this hard? _

Just then Bella and her friends walked past. They where all very beautiful, but in different ways. The one thing they all had in common was their pale skin. The blonde girl made Bella look tan. "Jacob!" Bella exclaimed as soon as she saw me. I saw a smile spread across her face, the same smile I was quickly becoming accustomed to.

"Hey Bella, this is Quil and Embry." _If they say anything they are dead_

"Nice to meet you, this is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett," she said pointing to the blonde girl and the dark brown hair boy with way to many muscles and a weird smile on his face, "this is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper," she said looking at a tiny pixie like girl with spiky black hair and a tall blonde haired boy, "and this is Edward." she said pointing to the only boy left, he had messy bronze hair and I was happy to notice that he was shorter than me.

"It's very nice to meet you all, are you all coming to the movies tomorrow?" I asked trying to sound polite

"We sure are!" said Alice excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Just then the bell went off saving me from anymore small talk. "Well we will see you all tomorrow." Said Embry

"Yep," said Emmett "why don't we meet here?"

"Alright, seven o'clock?" inquired Quil

"Why don't we make it six thirty, I don't know if I can hold off eating until seven." Said the boy named Jasper, we all laughed

"Six thirty it is then, see you later Jacob," said Bella still smiling

"Geaz that short girl was excited, wasn't she?" asked Embry as soon as we were out of ear shot

"Yea, I don't think I have ever seen anyone more wound up in my life," joked Quil, we laughed.

"Bella seemed happy to see you," noted Embry

"Look guys, she just wants to be friends, and I'm happy to leave it at that for now." _I wish we could be more_

"Suit yourself then," said Embry, I knew he would let me handle it myself

"I still think you should go for it!" _typical Quil, will he ever drop it?_

"I will but just not yet, I've only known her since Monday." Quil looked disgruntled

"Fine but don't blame me if she ends up with some one else." I punched him in the arm for the second time today,

"Ouch, that was the same spot Jake!" _serves him right,_

"Well we sure know one thing," said Embry trying to change the subject

"What?" I said looking at him puzzled

"Tomorrow night is definitely going to be interesting." I smiled

"You right there." We laughed, he was right it was going to be very interesting.

All I knew was I couldn't wait to see Bella again, I missed her already. _What am I going to do? I seriously need help!!_

* * *

**Thankyou** **to UnreliableVampire for editing this chapter XD**

**REVEIW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**xxxxxx**

**xxxxxxx**

**I hope you enjoyed it :P**


	5. Movie Drama

**Chapter 5 for you all :)**

**Disclamer: Only the story is mine (and Ruby, Lily, Felicity and Roxanne) are mine, all the rest goes to the wonderful SM!**

**This chapter is edited as well :D and it is changed more than the rest so its worth reading. I like it better now :) I hope you do too**

**Enjoy xxxxx**

* * *

BPOV

"Ouch Alice, is that really necessary, we are only going to the movies after all." As soon as we had got back to our dorm on Friday, Alice and Rosalie had forcefully sat me down on a chair in the bathroom, and I haven't moved since. At one stage Alice nearly poked me in the eye with the eyeliner.

"Just the movies, Edward will be there." Said Rosalie

I shot a glare at Alice, "You told her!!" she gave me an innocent look.

"I said I wouldn't tell Edward not that I wouldn't tell Rosalie," I continued to glare at her, "Besides we are your best friends, she deserved to know."

"Fine. But please, please Alice don't tell anyone else, especially not Emmett he would never let me live it down, that goes for you to Rose." I said forcefully.

"Yea, yea so when are _you_ going to tell him?" Rose asked, I groaned

"I don't know I don't want to freak him out."

"Well there is always one way to find out." said Alice cheekily

"Alice she'll tell him when she is ready." Said Rosalie, giving me an understanding smile.

"_Thankyou" _I mouthed to her when Alice looked away

"Hold still!" demanded Alice as she plucked away at my eyebrows

"Alice if you pull anymore out, I won't have any eyebrows left!" Rosalie giggled

"Oh shut up, I'm nearly finished." She grumbled

After what seemed like hours of torment they let me go. They made me look in the mirror, and to my surprise I actually looked good. Rosalie had put my hair into curls that delicately fell on my back. Alice had made all the blemishes on my face disappear, put a light blush on my cheeks and had put a pretty blue eye shadow on my eye lids. Instead of lipstick she had put a clear layer of lip gloss on my lips. _We are only going to eat anyway_, I would never say that to Alice but I thought it was pretty pointless.

I was just about to put jeans and a t-shirt on when Alice said "What do you think you are doing? You are not going out wearing that put this on she handed me a knee length royal blue strapless dress. It had light blue and green beads underneath the bust and a delicate lace under layer. As much as I would have rather gone in jeans, I had to hand it to Alice the dress was beautiful and a perfect fit.

"Alice you shouldn't have bought this for me, how much did it cost? I'll pay you back." She made a face

"Don't be silly it's a gift, think of it as a welcome to Forks present." We laughed

"Plus it looks adorable on you." complimented Rosalie, handing me matching blue shoes.

Alice and Rosalie had already done their hair and make up so all they needed to do was to get changed. Rosalie was wearing a short red v-neck dress that showed off her curves, she looked stunning as usual. I was beginning to think that she could wear a garbage bag and still look good. Alice was wearing a cute little green dress that had sequins all over it and matching high heels. She looked adorable. She had a quirky green head band with a bow on it in her spiky hair.

"You both look amazing!" I said to them as we walked into the lift, I was starting to feel very self conscious.

"Bella you look just as amazing as us!" said Rose smiling

"Just a little up your self there, Rose," Joked Alice, "But totally true, the boys are going to love us!" we laughed, _how could they compare me to them?_

"Edward's not going to be able to keep his eyes off you." Added Rosalie, I could feel the heat going to my cheeks.

"I doubt it," I mumbled

"Bella you don't see yourself clearly, you are beautiful!! Get it through your think skull." said Alice grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Stop!!! You are ruining all of our hard work, we didn't spend that long for her hair to be ruined before we even get to the restaurant!" squealed Rosalie as we got out of the lift, I laughed at her vanity.

"Sorry Rose, its just frustrating me that..." she stopped midsentence when she saw Jasper, and ran into his arms. I was secretly glad we didn't have to continue that conversation, because she was right I was self conscious, but I knew she would bring it up again later.

I was distracted from my thoughts by the now familiar velvety voice that said "You look beautiful, Bella." the heat returned to my cheeks once again. I looked up and my breath was taken away by Edward's beautiful appearance. He was wearing a simple white shirt, and black jeans, but like Rosalie I had the feeling that he would look good in anything. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and I said "Thankyou," very softly but surprisingly he still heard, he smiled again "You look pretty good yourself." I said with a bit more confidence this time.

"Common you two we better go meet the others or they will be wondering where we are." said Jasper, already walking.

He was right by the time we got to the cafeteria the others where already there. Jacob was standing in front of his friends; he smiled when he saw me. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, I never noticed before just how big they where, and he was wearing faded blue jeans. It was the first time I had ever seen him wear his hair out. I liked it. It was a brilliant black colour and it reached his shoulders. It was also the first time I noticed how attractive he was. Not in the same way as Edward but attractive nonetheless. "Hey Jake!" I said hugging him, he was astoundingly warm "Whoa Jake you are boiling." he shrugged

"I'm always like that, I don't know why," He smiled once again, his smile was contagious every time he smiled it would make me smile, like my own personal sun. "These are my friends Sam and Emily," he said bringing me back to reality and pointing a boy who was nearly as tall as him and had the same russet skin and a girl who was a head shorter and strikingly beautiful she had hair was the same colour as Jake, that went down to her waist. "They are both seniors. This is Seth," he said gesturing towards the shortest boy, you wouldn't normally call him short but next to the rest of them he really was, he once again had the same skin but he had short messy hair, "He's the baby of the group he's a sophomore," Seth gave him a well deserved punch in the arm, "ouch I was only joking," he said rubbing his arm, "and you remember Quill and Embry" he pointed to the two boys we had met yesterday. Embry was slightly taller than Quill but neither of them was as tall as Sam or Jacob.

"Common lets get some food I'm starving." Said Quill

"You are always hungry Quill," joked Emily, I had a feeling he was going to get along with Emmett and Jasper just fine.

We decided to get Italian for dinner. I was surprised by how good the restaurant looked. It was definitely not something I thought of went I was thinking about a school. It had dim lighting and a deep red feature wall.

As soon as we had walked in the door a girl the same height as Rosalie said "Hello my name is Clara, I will be your waitress for this evening." She had long light brown hair that was tided up in a neat pony tail, she was wearing a black t-shirt and skirt and a white apron. I couldn't help but notice her eyes kept flicking between Edward and Jacob as she spoke. She led us to the back of the restaurant. We had to put two of the large tables together to accommodate for the fact that we had to fit, 8 oversized boys and 4 girls to a table. I sat between Jacob and Edward, and across from me were Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. The rest of Jacobs's friends we scattered on either end of the table, Seth was sitting next to Jacob, across from his was Quill and Embry and next to Emmett were Sam and Emily.

The waitress placed the menus in front of us and asked "What drinks will you all be having this evening?" once again she was staring at Edward and Jacob, not that I could blame her. We all told her our various drinks, I chose coke. I looked down at the menu, there where so many delicious foods to choose from, I was stuck between Spaghetti bolognaise and a Hawaiian pizza. "So what are you having Bella?" asked Jake.

"Dunno, I'm stuck between two choices, Pizza or Spaghetti, what about you."

"Meet lover's pizza," he said smiling

"A large I'm guessing." I said and he laughed,

"How'd ya guess?" our conversation was interrupted by the waitress's reappearance. Everyone ordered their food, Emmett, Jasper, Edward Jacob and Sam ordered the most, and they all ordered enough food to feed at least two people. I decided on spaghetti bolognaise.

Halfway through dinner Jasper said "Emmett and I have chosen the movie we are all going to…" before he could even finish his sentence Alice and Rosalie let out a series of complaints, "alright, alright we don't _have_ to see it but we want to _see _it," he said slightly less confident, he new he could never win against Alice and Rosalie.

"Well what is it?" asked Quill impatiently

"The Unborn." said Emmett excitedly, a few of the boys murmured in agreement,

"There is no way I am seeing that, you can see it another time." argued Emily

"Yeah I want to go see Confessions of a Shopaholic!" squealed Alice

The arguing continued until I had nearly finished my food. By then they had decided on a compromise, Mall Cop a comedy that wasn't a chick flick but not gory. I honestly couldn't care less, I was to busy staring at the beautiful boy beside me.

"How was your dinner?" Edward asked me as soon as I had finished.

"Really good," I said double checking to see if I had and sauce around my mouth "Yours?"

"Not too bad I've had better," he said just as the waitress came back, I was sure she heard, I had to stifle my laugher.

She handed him the bill and quickly walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot we burst out laughing. "What was all that about?" asked Seth looking at the bill

"Nothing," I said through a fit of laughter. He gave me a strange look but let it go. We payed for our food and started walking to the door, on the way out the waitress was staring at Emmett who noticed and put his arm around Rosalie. The waitress turned around to serve the other customers looking disgruntled. Edward and I looked at each other and laughed.

-

**Edwards POV**

"We still have twenty minutes to go, what are we meant to do for that?" asked Emmett impatiently

"It's either we go in or we wait outside, which would you rather?" retaliated Alice

"Fine" Emmett mumbled in return as we walked into the small cinema that was lucky empty so far, except for two girls sitting in the middle, because we took up the whole back row. I took a seat next to the beautiful Bella and to my dismay Jacob sat on her other side. He was leaning in as close as possible to her, and he had his hand out on the seat rest waiting for her to take it. _What if she does like him more than me? I barley know her, why am I insanely jealous of her friend. _I was distracted from my thoughts by a piece of popcorn that hit my head. I turned to the direction that it came from, _Alice, who else? I love my little sister but sometimes it amazes me how annoying somebody so tiny can be,_ I grabbed a hand full of my own popcorn and threw it back at her. The next thing I knew I was getting popcorn thrown at me from Emmett, Jasper and Alice, I tried to throw it back but my aim was ruined by laughter and I accidentally hit Bella, I was about to start apologising when she threw some back at me. She laughed a beautiful carefree laugh and I could help but join her, I threw some more popcorn back at her but I was still staring at her smile. Every one joined in and by the time we had finished there was popcorn all over the floor, the seats and ourselves.

"Two more minutes to go god this is taking forever," said Seth intolerantly

"God guys are all the same so impatient," Emily said as three girls walking through the door caught my attention. I groaned when I realised who it was, Jessica Stanley the Queen bee and her two side kicks Roxanna Brennan and Felicity Davis. They were all wearing different coloured little strips of material that they called skirts, but in my opinion you could barley call them belts, with matching high heals. I wasn't the only one to notice them either; as soon as Bella saw me turn around she turned and looked in the same direction. I saw her make a face when they sat directly in front of us. Jessica whispered something in Felicity's ear and she giggled and looked back at Bella. _I really hope that they don't do anything to ruin Bella's night; _I thought to myself, _but judging but the look on all three of their faces I don't think that's likely._

_

**BPOV**

I could barley watch the movie with all that was going on around me, firstly sitting directly in my line of vision was a girl who I barley knew, that was already hated me. Jessica Stanley and her two friends had been doing the best they could to annoy me ever since they walked through the door, they had _tried_ to thrown coke at me, continually stared at Edward and Jacob and now they keep looking back at me, whispering loudly and then giggling but I refuse to give into them I will not show them that they are having any affect on me. Needless to say they have very bad aim because when they _tried _to throw the coke at me they missed and hit Jacob who would have got out of his chair and thrown everything he could find at them if I hadn't of stopped him. Secondly every time something remotely funny happens all you can hear is Emmett's, Jasper's, Embry's, Quill's and Sam's booming laughter echoing throughout the cinema. Third and finally I have to put up with Jacob moving himself closer to me at every chance he can get, and Edwards muffled laughter every time I move away. So all in all it hasn't been the evening I expected it to be.

Emmett was still laughing when the lights started to rise at the end of the movie, "Geash does he ever stop?" asked Emily curiously

"Rarely, and that's only when he's stuck to Rosalie's face." said Alice we all laughed, except for Rosalie who went bright red, and hit Alice on the arm and then tried to hide behind Emmett who wasn't looking embarrassed at all, more like proud.

"Well should we go?" asked Quill looking around the now fully lit cinema. I looked around the cinema too; Jessica and her two sidekicks had already left, so I figured it was safe to go.

"Alright, lets go." I said and we all got up. The two girls who where sitting in the middle got up just before we did, and we followed them out of the cinema. I had never seen them before but they looked about a year younger than us. One was short with long straight blonde hair, and was wearing a pretty pale blue t-shirt with a black skirt. The other was medium height with long wavy light brown hair and was wearing a deep purple dress that went up to her knees. They were both smiling and talking happily. We walked into the deserted corridor, and then suddenly Jessica came out of nowhere holding a bright pink book in her hands, it looked like a diary. She stared to read it aloud.

Dear Diary,

I just wish Seth would notice me,

I have four classes with him and I don't even think he knows who I am. It's been almost two years now since we both started here, and I don't think he has talked to me once. I love his russet skin and the way he plays with his hair when he's bored. If only I was pretty, then maybe, just maybe he might pay me some attention. Why does my sister get all the attention? She's just a slut who throws herself at any boy she sees. I remember last holiday when our parents dragged us camping in a final attempt to make us get along. Not that it worked. They made us share a tent, but you couldn't even call it sharing, more like stupid bimbo Jessica hogging all of the tent and Ruby the younger one being stuck in a corner struggling to lie down. I didn't get any sleep that night but I did find out some interesting stuff about my dear old sister Jess. Like how she says two words repeatedly in her sleep, "Mike Newton". Oh and "Why won't you talk to me anymore, just because I slept with you after prom."

But she didn't read any further because she was interrupted "Wow Bella it seems like you're not the only one who talks in their sleep." said Emmett followed by booming laughter.

"See Seth told you, you should have asked Ruby out!" said Embry earning him a glare from Seth, who was now bright red. _For once I'm not the only one going red._

"How could you! You're such a bitch! Jessica I hate you!" Screamed the brown haired girl who I figured was name Ruby.

"Serves you right, you broke my phone!" Jessica yelled back

"I bought you a new one!!!!"

"Girls, girls that will do, I would like to keep my ears so if you would like to yell at each other please do it somewhere else." said Sam calmly

"Fine I'm out of here anyway." said Jessica, throwing the diary on the ground and walking away with Felicity and Roxanna at her heals.

"Say hi to Mike for me!" shouted Jasper as they left. We all laughed, and then Alice turned to the two girls and introduced every one to them. When she had finished going through all of the names the shorter girl said "It's really nice to meet you all, my name is Lily and this as you can probably tell is my friend Ruby."

"What's it like having Jessica as a sister? I feel so sorry for you man." said Quill

"You get used to it most of the time you just ignore it and pretend she was adopted." Ruby said, still a little bit red in the face from before.

"I still don't think I would be able to cope," said Edward "It's bad enough having these two for siblings." he said pointing to Emmett and Alice

"Ha-ha very funny Edward, you're not exactly the best brother in the world." said Alice

"Well we are going to head off, but we will see you guys round." Lily said

"Ok it was really nice to meet you." added Rosalie waving goodbye.

"I think I'm going to head off to," said Jake "You coming guys." he asked giving me a hug

"Yea we're coming, Cya guys.' Quill said walking away.

On his way out Seth picked up Ruby's diary and ran to catch up with her. _So cute!_

After they had all left I was only Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I left. We decided to call it a night.

"So did you have a good time?" asked Edward as we got into the lift

"Yes surprisingly." I replied, with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"It was a very eventful night wasn't it." he laughed his breathtaking bell chime laugh

"To say the least." I giggled

"Well this is my stop." he said reluctantly

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked not wanting to sound to desperate

"Only if you want to."

"Of course."

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then." he gave me one last look at his eyes and his crooked smile before walking away.

_I can't wait until tomorrow, just to hear his voice and see his smile again and look into his captivating green eyes._

* * *

**Special thanks to JD for all your help and ideas :)**

**Thanks to Tutz and Jacinta for the longest and funniest reveiws so far :D love you both**

**I hope you all liked it**

**Sorry it took so long :P**

**REVIEWS make me HAPPY :):):):)**

**xxxx**


	6. A Day in Paradise

**Well here is the next chapter. i hope you all like it.**

**if you have any ideas for the story or any questions just pm me.**

**Thank you to all of the people who have reveiwed, added my story to their favourites or story subscriptions. Buy especially to all those who REVIEWED**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Twilight and never did :( sadly.**

**This chapter is edited as well :)**

**ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

******

BPOV

"Wake up, Bella, wake up." I heard Alice's voice say.

"What, why? What time is it?" I asked sleepily

"Rose and I are going shopping, you want to come?" I turned around to look at the clock, 7:30, on a Saturday she had to be kidding.

"Alice it's too early, go back to bed." I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes

"No there is a sale at our favourite shop; we want to be the first ones to get in."

"Fine, go do whatever you want, just next time don't wake me until at least 9:00 on the weekends." I said grumpily

"Okay, Okay," she said getting off my bed, "Gosh I wish she would make up her mind, last time I didn't wake her up she bit my head off." I heard her say to Rosalie as they walked out of the door.

-

I tossed and turned, but no matter what I did I couldn't get back to sleep. _Bloody Alice! _I thought to myself angrily. After about half an hour I gave up. I got myself a bowl of cereal and turned the tellie on. There was absolutely nothing on.

I picked up my sketchbook and began to draw. Before I knew it I had found myself drawing the outline of a wolf. I kept going; I drew the nose, the eyes, and ears. Then I started on the fur. I had nearly finished when suddenly there was a knock on the door. I put my drawing down and looked at the clock, 9:30, _wow had I really been drawing for that long?_ I asked myself. There was another knock from the door, which dragged me back to reality. I walked over to the door and opened it. There was Edward standing in all his glory, with his perfect messy bronze hair and there I was in my old sweatpants and a revealing tank top. My cheeks instantly went red.

"Good morning, is Alice here?" he asked me.

"Nope she went shopping with Rosalie."

"Oh well could you give this to her for me?" he asked handing me a stack of paper "It's our Spanish project."

"Yep no problem, do you want to come in?" I asked him, he smiled

"Sure, why not?" he said, as I led him inside.

I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing, letting _Edward Cullen_ into my dorm at 9:30 in the morning for no particular reason. On top of that he probably thought I looked like an idiot, with my hair sticking up all over the place and my hideous clothes. But nevertheless he came in.

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked me, as I put a jacket on.

"I'm not to sure actually. I don't really know what there is to do around here."

"Well how would you like to spend the day with me?" he asked.

My eyes widened with shock, _Edward Cullen wanted to spend the day alone with me?_ I couldn't believe it.

Well I wasn't about to say no, "Okay, but I need to have a shower first."

"I'll wait here." He said taking a seat on the couch.

"Alright, just try not to get too bored," I joked.

He laughed, "I won't."

-

I jumped in the shower quickly. I washed my hair and shaved my legs, being extra careful not to cut my self. I decided just to towel dry my hair, rather than blow dry it and make Edward wait. I put a white t-shirt on and a new red high waisted skirt, which I had bought with Alice on Wednesday. It was made out of a light material that moved when I walked and it had a light flower pattern around the bottom.

When I came out of the shower Edward was exactly where I left him, except he had my sketchbook in his hands.

"These drawings are really good, are they yours?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Yes." I said quietly, blushing.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. I'm only telling the truth." When he said that I felt my cheeks grow even hotter, "I love them all, except for this one," he said pointing to the one I had started drawing this morning, "it's good but I just don't like wolves."

"What's wrong with wolves?" I asked him curiously

"I just don't like them. I'm more of a mountain lion kind of guy." He said with a smile.

"Well maybe I'll draw one for you one day." He laughed

"So should we go?" he asked me getting up

"Okay." I said grabbing my bag, "So what are we doing today?"

"I can't tell you that would ruin the surprise." He said, I pouted and he laughed at my expression.

-

He led me all of the way down to the car park, and then to a shiny silver Volvo. He opened the door for me, and I stepped forward tripping on the way. Once again I felt his strong arms catch me.

"You really need to learn to be more careful." He said. My cheeks must have turned scarlet because he laughed. As much as I didn't like anyone laughing at my expense, Edward was the exception. His beautiful laugh always made everything better.

He got into the car and out the keys in the ignition, "But I must admit, I do like saving you." He said as the engine roared to life. If it was possible, my cheeks went even redder.

To try and change the mood from being so awkward, he put some music on. I instantly recognised it.

"I would never have picked you for a Debussy man."

"And I wouldn't have guessed that you would now it either." He said.

"Clair de Lune is my favourite. My mum used to play them around the house when I was little." I replied

"I listen to them because they calm me down." He said

For the next five minutes we didn't speak.

Edward finally broke the silence, "Bella, can I ask you a question?" he asked, in his velvety voice, how could I say no.

"Umm... okay." I said

"Why did you move here?" he asked, I could tell he was trying to be polite about it, but I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to tell him. To anyone but me it would probably sound very stupid.

When I took so long to reply he said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do, it's just I don't think you will understand." I said, trying to smile.

"Give it a go; I'll try to keep up." He said, reassuring me.

"Well my mum and my dad separated when I was really young, so I moved to Phoenix with my mum. But then she got remarried last year,"

"And you don't like her husband." Said Edward, interrupting me

"No Phil is nice, it's just, it was weird, I felt like I was intruding so I decided to come and live with my dad for a while and give them some space."

"Even though it made you unhappy." He analysed

"I'm not unhappy." I protested. I could tell he was about say something back but he stopped him self.

Instead he said, "But that still doesn't tell me how you ended up at our school."

"Well when I got to my dads, I found out that he had found a new partner too. She seemed nice enough but I don't think that she really wanted to share Charlie, if you know what I mean. She started getting me in trouble for things I didn't even do, it was childish really, but there was nothing I could do about it. I really tired to live with her, but after two weeks she was driving me insane. So I enrolled here. Charlie made me stay for another week just to make sure I wanted to go, but nothing changed so here I am." I looked up at his face expecting to find a confused look on his face, but instead I saw an understanding look.

"That wasn't too hard to understand; it's a little complicated I must admit, but not confusing." He said

"I have never told anyone that before. Thanks for listening to my ranting." I said with a smile, it was true I really hadn't told anyone that before and it did feel better to have it off my chest.

"Anytime." He simply said, as he stopped the car. I only just noticed our surroundings; we were in a similar small town to forks. We were parked on what must have been the main road. It had a few shops including an old milk bar, a café and a small supermarket.

"Wait here." Instructed Edward, as he got out of the car.

He went into the café and quickly came out with something behind his back that he would let me see. He put whatever it was in the back of his car.

"It's not far away now." He said as he got back in the car.

"I really wish you would tell me where we are going." I said

"But where is the fun in that?" he asked cheekily, "oh and by the way I will need you to put this on." He said handing me a scarf.

"What do I need a scarf for?" I asked him intrigued

"It was the best thing I could find for a blind fold." He told me

"You're joking right." I said, eyeing off, the black scarf.

"I want to make where I am taking you is a surprise until the very last moment." He said, grabbing the scarf for my hand and tying it around my eyes. When he had checked that I definitely couldn't see out of it he said, "See it's not so bad, it kind of suits you." He joked

"Whatever, this better be good." I said, and heard him laugh.

In no more than five minutes the car stopped again. I waited patiently while he got out of the car, grabbed something from the boot, walked around to me and helped me get on my feet.

"Please not let me fall." I said to him, as I shakily started walking.

"I would never do that, love, remember I like saving you, not hurting you." _Did he just call me love? No he couldn't have, it was just my imagination._

"Okay, so when do I get to take this stupid thing off?" I asked

"In a moment, stay here for a sec then you can." I did what he told me, and sure enough after less than a minute of standing there I felt Edward's warm hands untie the scarf from around my head.

I heard myself gasp. We were standing in a clearing next to a huge lake. There were hundreds of trees surrounding us on either side. Everything was amazingly green, it was so beautiful. Edward had laid out a picnic rug and a picnic basket.

"It's so stunning; I have never seen anything like it." I said

"I just hope the weather agrees with our plans." He said, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"I'm sure it will if we ask it nicely." I said, and he laughed.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, sitting down.

"Sure, what's on the menu?" I asked, sitting next to him.

To my surprise, he pulled out two champagne glasses, followed by a bottle of lemonade.

"Classy." I stated with amusement.

He laughed, "I thought you'd like it." He managed to say through a fit full of laughter. I couldn't help but join in. His beautiful laugh was contagious.

Before I knew it we had eaten all of the delicious food, and drank all of the lemonade.

"You are so beautiful, you know that." He said to me. _Did he just call me beautiful? Me? Boring, plain, Bella, beautiful? No I must be having a hallucination. _

After a moment of silence he repeated himself, "Bella, you are beautiful, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I can't stop thinking of you even when I'm not around you. I love your laugh, your smile and just everything about you."

At that moment I felt his lips crash into mine. I closed my eyes, wanting to savour every last moment. His sweet smell was overwhelming. I felt his arm tightening around my waist. I moved my hands up to his soft hair, moving my lips passionately against his. I wanted him, and I wasn't about to let him go. I felt his tongue on my lower lip, asking for entry, I granted it. Eventually we both had to let go, gasping for air.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," he ranted, _did he regret it?_

"Edward there is nothing to be sorry about; I could have stopped you if I wanted to." I told him

"Well I'm glad you didn't " he said to me cheekily

He kissed me softly once more on the lips, "I think we should get going I'm not sure in the rain will be able to hold for much longer." He said helping me up.

He was right, just then the skies opened up and we where drenched from head to foot. As much as I don't like the rain or the cold, I couldn't help but laugh what else could ruin our day but rain? Edward gabbed our stuff, and we ran for the car. He held me hand the whole way, making sure I didn't fall over.

As soon as we got in the car we both burst out laughing, "Typical." Edward said

"I was just thinking the same thing." I said. We both looked at each other for a long minute, and then Edward reluctantly started the car.

Neither of us spoke the whole car ride home; we just sat there happily with our hands entwined.

-

When we finally pulled up at school we were both still damp. Edward parked his car and started walking me to my dorm.

"I had a really nice time today, thank you." I said to him, as we walked.

"I had a nice time today to, so thankyou." He said smiling his beautiful crocked grin, "Oh and you will have to thank Alice to."

"What Alice? What did she do?" I asked suspiciously

"Well she might have told me that you were all by yourself in your dorm, and that you might need some company for the day." _Alice!!! Well I can't really be mad, technically it's thanks to her that I got to spend the day with Edward. You've got to love the pixie. _

"I should have known." I said and he laughed, but stopped abruptly when he saw a couple holding hands. The girl was tall and good looking. She had long, very curly, bright red hair and a wicked smile. The guy was equally as tall as her with long, straight blonde hair. I had to admit they made an intimidating couple.

"Do you know them?" I asked before I could help myself.

"I did once." He said bluntly, I could hear the venom in his voice so I tried to change the subject.

"Jacob said something about going to the beach tomorrow, are you in?"

"Sure what beach?" he asked me

"La Push. All of the people who came to the movies are coming, and I think a few others." I said, trying to make my voice sound enthusiastic. My distraction seemed to be working, because a smile came to Edwards face.

"Sounds like fun. I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He said, kissing me on the cheek. I had only just realised that we had reached my dorm.

"Goodbye." I said to Edward as he walked away.

As soon as I opened the door I was bombarded by questions from Alice and  
Rosalie.

But the only ones I could make out were, "Did you have fun?"

"Why are you all wet?"

"Where did he take you?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Whoa guys slow down. I will answer your questions if you ask them one at a time. But first I have a question for you Alice. What you gave the idea to call Edward and tell him I was alone for the day?"

"Well I knew you both liked each other, so I just gave him a push in the right direction," She said a grin spreading across her little face, "and it worked didn't it?"

"I guess." I unwillingly agreed

"Now it's our turn." Rosalie said

When I had finished telling them about my day Rosalie asked me, "So are you his girlfriend?"

"I… I… I don't know. Am I?" I asked. I was beginning to get really confused.

"I guess you have to ask him." Said Alice

"But how?"

"You will find a way." said Rosalie. _Well that's helpful_ I thought to myself

"Don't worry about it Bella it will all sort itself out. Now come here and have a look at these clothes I bought you." Alice said dragging me to the bags of clothes lying on the floor.

I looked through the clothes with Alice. I had to admit they were beautiful, but I couldn't think straight. _Did I really want to be Edwards's girlfriend? Does he want to be mine? What did today mean? Is he thinking of me now, and who was that couple that made him so uncomfortable, without even saying anything? I would have to find some way to ask him my questions, and soon._

_

* * *

_

**I hoped you liked it :) please let me know if you did or didn't **

**REVIEW please :)**

**they make me want to write more**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Lovin La Push

**Hey Guys **

**I had a sudden burst of ideas hence why this chapter was finished so quick!! :)**

**i didnt get many reveiws for the last chap. But thanks to all the ppl who did. this time i would really like to reach 50 so common guys get reveiwing**

**This chapter has something for the Edward fans**

**The Jacob lovers**

**And even some Quil for Tutulu :)**

**Disclamier: stephaine meyer owns twilight**

**edited once again :D**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Coming Bella?" yelled Alice, as Jasper lifted her into Emmett's Jeep, and then got in himself.

"How am I meant to get up there?" I asked walking up to the side of the monstrous car.

"Like this." I heard Edward say, as he scooped me up into his arms, kissed me on the cheek and put me in the car.

"Okay hurry up you two love birds." said Emmett impatiently.

"Wow, someone is eager to get there so he can start making out with Rose again." said Edward as he got into the car next to me.

"Not that I don't love making out with beautiful Rosalie here," he said gesturing to Rose, "I just can't wait to surf."

"You guys surf here?" I asked shocked, "Isn't it too cold?"

"It's called a wetsuit Bella, ever heard of one?" asked Jasper

"Even if I wore two wetsuits I still don't think I would be remotely warm." I said, they all laughed.

"Suit yourself. Are we meeting the other guys at the beach?" Jasper asked

"Yep they said they would be there at 11:00." I said

"Well its quarter to now, so we should get thereat roughly same time as them." Alice noted

I was silent the rest of the car ride there. I just sat there in Edwards arms absorbed in my own thoughts. I had woken up this morning to find that Alice and Rose had gone to the boy's room and Edward was sitting on my bed.

"_Bella I know that I have only known you for a few days but it feels so much longer than that. I love you. If you are not ready then I will wait, but I have to ask will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked me. He had a hopeful look on his face but at the same time I could see fear of rejection in his eyes. I had to struggle to hold back my tears._

"_Yes, of course I will." I said and then, he crushed his lips into mine. Edward was mine, and I was his. Most people would say that we were just teenagers and we didn't really love each other but I knew it was more than just a crush, it just felt do right. I had never felt this happy in my life. I smiled to myself and continued to kiss my amazing boyfriend._

I still had trouble believing it. I was Edward Cullen's girlfriend. I had been here for just over a week and I already had the best friends anyone could hope for and a boyfriend that I loved whole heartedly.

I reluctantly came out of my own little world when the car stopped. I could see Jake, Quil and Seth wave as Edward helped me out of the car. Everyone else was already in the water.

"Hey guys!" I said running up to them,

"Hey Bells." Said Jake hugging me,

"You guys not surfing?" I asked them, Quil shook his head,

"Nah, Jacob and I don't. But Seth does, he's just waiting for Rubyyyy." He said in a mocking voice to annoy Seth.

"Oh, cool is Lily coming to? She seemed pretty nice." I asked,

"Yep she's coming too." Said Seth,

"Maybe she might be the girl for you Jake." I joked,

"I doubt it." He muttered.

Just then a little red car pulled up, and Lily and Ruby got out. Straight away Seth ran over to help Ruby with her bags.

"He really likes her doesn't he?" I asked Quil

"Yeah, I just wish I could find someone." He said

"You will, there is someone out there for everyone." I said to Quil reassuringly

"Hey Bella." Said Lily walking over to us

"What? No hi for me?" asked Quil, pretending to look hurt

"Hey Quil." She said laughing, "You guys surfing?" she asked

"Nope I am very uncoordinated." I said, she laughed

"What about you Quil?"

"Nah I just don't like surfing." Replied Quil

"And you Jake?" Lily asked

"No." he said bluntly. _What is his problem?_

Lily went on ignoring Jake "Really? I love it. I've been surfing since I was 7." She said proudly.

I had just noticed that Edward was already in his wetsuit, and ready to surf, "I'll talk to you guys later." I said, keeping my eyes on Edward.

He looked very hot in his tight wetsuit. It showed of his toned body well. I couldn't help but stare.

He smiled when he saw me, "You sure you're not going to surf?" he asked already knowing the answer

"You kidding? I would probably break a leg, or drown or something." I said, he chuckled

"I would never let you drown, but I do admit it might not be the best idea." He said

"Just have fun for me." I said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I will. Don't get too bored." He said repeating what I had said yesterday. I laughed.

"I won't." I said.

"You coming Eddiekins?" I heard Emmett's booming voice ask.

"Yeah in a sec, Emmypoo." Edward shouted back

"Eddykins better not keep Emmypoo waiting." I said through a fit full of laughter.

"Yeah, Yeah. There is just one more thing I want to do before I go." he said, crushing his lips onto mine. He pulled away much too quickly to my liking and ran to the water, picking up his board on the way. Something gave me the feeling that I would never get over kissing Edward.

-

"So, Edward huh?" I heard Jacob ask from behind me.

"Whoa, Jake you scared me. But yeah I am going out with Edward." I said. I hadn't thought about what being with Edward would do to Jake. I felt really bad, but there was really nothing I could do. I could not stop being with the person I loved because I was scared to hurt Jacob's feelings. _Could I?_ I mean even if I wasn't Edward's girlfriend, I don't think I could ever be Jacob's he is just my friend.

"That was quick." He said insensitively.

"What's that meant to mean. We love each other. Why would we wait?" I spat at him, but instantly felt bad when I saw the look of hurt on his face when I said that I loved Edward.

"You love him? How do you even know? You have known it for like a week!" he said. I could see his hands trembling with anger.

"What would you rather me do? Go out with you? I'm sorry Jake but I love you as a friend and nothing more." I said starting to get angry myself. I had treasured Jacob's friendship since my first day here. I didn't want to ruin it within the first week of knowing him.

"Yea, well as your friend I think it is my duty to tell you that he's not right for you." He said as he turned around and walked off.

_What did I just do? I really do like Jake, he is my friend, and I might have just gone and ruined it all._

-

**JPOV **

_Edward, why Edward? _I thought to myself. _Jake pull yourself together man. She has been here a week. She is your friend, just like she said. I have to go apologise to her, I shouldn't have gone off at her like that. _I started to turn around but I quickly changed my mind, _if I go back now I will only get fired up again, I need some time to calm down_. My mind was at war with itself. One side wanted to go and bash the crap out of Edward for steeling my Bella and the other was telling me that I should be grateful that I could even be friends with her.

I sat down on a log, facing the ocean, trying to calm myself down. It was working, the sound of the waves crashing on the beach and the smell of the salty sea air was very soothing.

Just as I was starting to feel relaxed I saw Lily walking towards me. I don't know what it is about her but I just don't like her. She was really short but kind of nice-looking. She let her long blonde straight hair fall down her back. She didn't wear any makeup and I don't think she really cared about what she wore. If she wasn't so annoying then maybe she would be pretty.

"May I join you?" she asked, gesturing to another log beside me.

I couldn't see the harm in it so I said "Sure, sure. I thought you said you liked to surf?" I asked her

"I did surf," she said pointing at her hair that I hadn't noticed was wet before, "It was just too cold."

I laughed "What did you expect?" _stupid girl_

"I didn't think it was going to be warm, but god I don't think I have ever been surfing in such cold water. I'm surprised it's not all frozen."

When I didn't say anything she asked, "What's up? You look troubled."

"It's nothing." I said.

"Well if you say so. But I am here to listen if you need it. It always helps to get it off your chest." She said with a kind smile.

I couldn't understand why she cared so much. It wasn't even her problem. But then again maybe she was just trying to be nice. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Well there is this girl I like, and well she just got a boyfriend." I said, looking out to the ocean instead of at her, "I don't know why it has affected me so much, this has happened before but it has never hurt this bad." For some reason I felt like I could spill my heart out to Lily.

"I think every one has had that happen to them, but sometimes it hurts more than others. In time you will move on. If you don't mind me asking, who is the girl?" she asked me.

I took a deep breath I wasn't sure why I wanted to tell her but I did, "Bella."

She merely said, "Oh."

"Thankyou for listening, I don't know if I would be able to tell anyone else." I said to her, trying to convey how much I appreciated it. I really did feel better now.

"Anytime." She said and smiled. Her smile really was stunning.

"Look, the others are getting out of the water. I think we should go back." I suggested.

"Good idea." She said

On the way back to the others I asked her about her family and found out that she had two sisters and a brother and that she had been best friends with Ruby all of her life.

It was amazing how in such a small amount of time I could go from not liking Lily, to confiding in her and then to actually wanting to be her friend.

-

**EPOV**

When I got out of the water Bella ran straight at me. Her eyes were red, it looked like she had been crying.

"Bella, love what's wrong?" I asked her anxiously

"Nothing, it just the wind off the ocean making my eyes water." She said, trying to convince me.

I could tell that she was lying but I let it go. I would ask her again later, when we were alone and I was dry. I got out of my wetsuit and got changed into a t-shirt and board shorts.

I walked over to the others. I could already hear them talking.

"I so am a better surfer than you!" I heard Ruby say to Seth, as I sat down next to Bella.

They had lit a bonfire made up of the drift wood lying around the beach. The lights danced brilliantly. Shades of blue and red illuminated the beach. I turned my head to look at Bella, she looked more beautiful than ever, with the light reflecting off her face, and her hair sticking out in every direction, it just looked so natural, so right. I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, kissing her cheek.

"No way, every time I caught a good wave, Embry would go and knock me off my board." Seth said back.

Ruby gave Embry a high five and said "Well how is that my fault?"

Seth had a look on his face that made it seem like he was thinking really hard, "Yeah, well ahh, umm, you still shouldn't have told him to." He finally said

Ruby turned to Seth with a seductive look on her face, "So, I still beat you." she said, and kissed him on the lips. This made Quil wolf whistle and several people clap and call things out.

When they finally pulled away, Seth was all red faced, "Okay you can surf better than me." He said, and everybody laughed.

"Who's the man?" asked Quil, patting Seth on the back.

After that we all were relatively quiet, we all broke off into our separate conversations. I sat holding Bella in arms, no matter how many times I looked at her I could never get over her beauty.

"Are you going to tell me why you where upset before?" I asked her, look at the sinking sun on the horizon.

"It was nothing." She said, once again I could tell she was lying.

"Come on Bella you know you can tell me anything." I promised her, while playing with her soft hair.

"I just had a fight with Jacob that's all, but its okay now he apologised to me while you where getting changed." She told me. _Jacob! How could he hurt her? I don't care if he apologised he still made her cry!_

"How dare he, wait until I get my hands on him." I said before thinking

"No! Jake is my friend! Please don't do anything to hurt him." Bella said turning her head so she could see my face. I could hear the angst in her voice.

"Okay I won't, but I just don't like seeing you hurt." I said to her caringly

"I'm alright, really. But thankyou for caring." She said with a smile.

"Well see you guys later, we are going to head off." said Sam, helping Emily up.

"Bye guys." Everyone muttered.

"See you tomo-ro-ow." said Rosalie with a yawn. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess that means we will be leaving now too?" asked Jasper

"Yeah, if that's ok with you guys? All that surfing really tired me out." Emmett said

"Surfing, yeah right, it was all that making out with Rose." said Quil, which earned a slap from Rosalie.

"We are going too. Bye guys.' said Ruby. Then she kissed Seth goodbye and her and Lily went to her car.

"Time to get up." I whispered to my beautiful Bella.

"If I must." She said reluctantly getting up.

We all got back into Emmett's Jeep and began the ride home.

**BPOV **

I could feel some shaking me, and I grudgingly opened my eyes. I was greeted by Edwards amazing green eyes staring into mine.

"We are home, love." He said to me gently lifting me out of the car and holding me until he was sure I got my balance.

He held my hand as we walked out of the car park and entered the warm building. As we got out of the lift, I noticed the same couple we had seen yesterday, waiting to get in. They looked just as intimidating today, if not more. As soon as he saw Edward the blonde haired boy smirked and was about to say something when Edward suddenly went stiff. He pulled me and walked faster than I thought was humanly possible, grabbed my dorm key out of my hand and opened the door. The last thing I saw before he closed the door was the curly red haired girls piercing stare. I didn't know what the problem was but I knew I had to find out.

"Edward, who are they?"

* * *

**Ooohhh Cliffy sorry guys it had to be done :P**

**Well reveiw and tell me what you thought !!!!**

**i just have one last word**

**REVEIW!!!!**


	8. The Truth

**Hey guys i would just like to thank every one who has reviewed my story. It means a lot to me and i love reading them :)**

**This chapter is for you.**

**I'm not sure if im 100% happy with this chapter but anyway tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: sadly stephaine meyer owns twilight. But the plot and the character i made up e.g. Ruby and Lily are mine.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Edward, who are they?" I asked him. This time I wasn't going to give up no matter what he said. I was going to get it out of him no excuses.

He just looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. I could tell they had hurt him, but I didn't know how or why, and I desperately wanted to find out.

"They are people I used to know." Edward said. _What that's it?_

"Edward, please tell me. I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know what is going on." I said, almost begging him to tell me.

"I... I don't know." was all he said.

"Come on Edward, you can tell me anything. You know that." I said trying to sound as caring as I could. _There has to be some way to make him tell me._

But I never had to try, because before I could say anything he said "The girls name is Victoria and the guys name is James. James used to be my best friend. Victoria was my girlfriend."

_That was not what I expected, but I didn't really know what I did expect. Just as I had forgotten all about what Tanya had said I got all of the answers. __Victoria__ was the reason he never dated._ I didn't say anything I just let him continue.

"I had been best friends with James ever since I had first started here. We were almost joined at the hip. He was so much of a brother to me that I forgot about my own brother, and sister." He took a deep breath and sat on the couch. Then he went on. "Victoria was the first relationship I had really ever been in. I had also known her since I started here. She was in almost all of my classes. We didn't start going out until about six months after we had met. We were the dream couple, the popular boy with the pretty girl. We had been going out for just over a year and on my part everything was fine, but she wanted our relationship to go to the next level and I wasn't ready. She said she would wait and I believed her. I thought James was happy too, he was going out with Jessica at the time," _Jessica!!_

"They had been going out almost as long as Victoria and I had. We went on heaps of double dates and wherever we went you could see looks of envy on people's faces. We were the most popular group in the school. One day I was meant to meet up with Victoria for lunch, but when she didn't turn up I went looking for her. I found her with James, in the room that he and I were sharing. They didn't even have the decency to go somewhere else. They told me that they had been 'for filling their needs'. I couldn't believe that my best friend and my girlfriend had been going behind my back and I didn't even notice. I instantly broke up with Victoria and ended whatever friendship I had left with James. I couldn't say in the same room so I went to the person who I new would accept me no matter what, and who wouldn't just want to be my friend for popularity, Emmett. Even though I had all but forgotten them for the past year Alice and Emmett were all too eager to forgive me. I moved into Emmett's and Jasper's dorm and they quickly became my new friends, I became friends with Rosalie too. But I was quieter than before. I didn't go to parties, and no matter what girl asked me out I would say no. Jessica thought that she almost had a right to go out with me seeing as she was going out with James, I said no at first, but she was persistent and I eventually gave in. We went on one date and until you came, I never had the courage to tell her that we weren't going out. My popularity was quickly lost, not that it mattered to me, I had my friends and that was all that I needed. Then you came," for the first time he looked up at me, he smiled and pulled me close to him. "You were the first girl that I had ever even looked at, besides Alice and Rose. I told myself that it was too soon and I didn't know you enough but I couldn't stop. Bella I love you and nothing is ever going to change that."

I felt a tear coming to my eyes "Edward I love you to."

He leaned forward and kissed me, but this kiss was different. It was soft but at the same time full of passion. It was so bizarre that even though I had known Edward for a short time it felt like a life time. I loved him. I truly, deeply loved him, and I don't think I was ever going to get over it.

**Alice's POV**

"Bella, you left your jacket in the car." I said as I opened the door to our dorm, with Rosalie close behind me.

I had the feeling that Bella hadn't heard me, because her arms where entwined with Edwards and they were kissing fiercely.

"Eww guys break it up please." I said, I soo didn't want to see my brother pashing my best friend.

"Well maybe if you knocked you wouldn't have to see it." Said Bella annoyed.

"And it's not like we have never seen you pash Jasper before." Said Edward

"Shut up." It was only just then that I noticed Bella's face was soaked with tears, 'Bella have you been crying?" I asked her

She didn't reply.

Edward whispered something in her ear, kissed her on the cheek and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Bella what's wrong?" said Rosalie, being her usual caring self.

"Nothing, its happy tears." Bella assured us, "No really, I promise." She said when she saw the sceptical looks on our faces.

"You don't have to tell us but we really would like to know." I said trying to coax it out of her.

"Edward just told me some things about his past." was all she said. I could tell that she was going to say no more so I just left it.

"Hey Alice, what do you think about going shopping after school tomorrow?" asked Rosalie

"When have I ever said no to shopping?" I said and they laughed

"True, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything else. Are you in Bella?" Rose asked.

"Sure, I could do with some new shoes. But for now I am going to sleep." Bella said, getting up and getting her pyjamas.

"Me too I'm stuffed." I said, copying Bella's actions.

"Well I guess I may as well." said Rose, unwillingly getting changed.

**-**

**BPOV**

The past day had gone so fast. I couldn't believe all my classes had finished already. Although today had been a pretty good day, English had gone by in a breeze and it was extra fun to hear everyone torment Jessica about Mike Newton. Somehow the word had spread about Friday night's incident and the whole school now knew that Jessica and Mike had slept together. I didn't actually know Mike Newton but from what I had heard he was the boy who took over Edward's popularity. He was the captain of the basketball team and a complete asshole. When I had told Tanya that I was going out with Edward she squealed for about five minutes until the teacher told her to stop. I had to struggle to hold in my laughter all lesson. Trigonometry with Jacob was a little bit awkward, but I was just glad that we had forgiven each other.

Straight after school Rosalie, Alice and I had gone up to our dorms dumped our school stuff and grabbed our money. We got to the shops in record time.

"Hey Bella what about this pair?" asked Alice holding up a stunning pair of red high heals.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a heals type of person." I said, and she made a face.

"Fine. How about these?" she asked, this time holding up a cute pair of black sandals with jewels on the front.

"Yeah they're pretty, are there any size 8's?" I asked

"Yep." She said handing them to me.

"You so have to get them the look adorable." said Rosalie once I had put them on.

"How much are they?" I asked

"$60" said Alice looking at the box.

"Bummer I only have $40" I said handing them back to Alice, slightly disheartened

"Don't be silly I'll get them for you." said Alive happily

"Alice you already bought me heaps," I said looking down at the collection of bags around me. She pouted, "I'm not going to let you buy them."

"Chill Bella my parents are loaded. I get heaps of money and I couldn't possibly spend it all on myself." She said, trying to reassure me.

"I don't know." I said doubtfully

"Seriously Bella, I have seen her house its huge." Said Rosalie

"Fine, but your not buying me anything else for a while." I said

As Alice skipped joyfully to the counter I felt to strong arms rap around my waist.

"Enjoying yourself?" I heard Edwards dazzling velvety voice ask.

"Yeah, and it's even better now you're here." I said turning around to kiss him. Even though Edward had only told me about Victoria yesterday, he now looked at me differently. It was like he wasn't keeping anything from me anymore. I just wish I wasn't keeping anything from him. As much as I knew he loved me and I loved him I couldn't bring myself to tell him not now, not yet.

"Guys save that for later please." Said Emmett walking in to the shop

"Hate to be any louder, Emmett." I said

"Cranky Bella, whoa did you guys buy enough!!" said Jasper as he looked at the bags lying around on the floor.

"You can never buy too much." said Alice, handing me the shoes and then walking over to Jasper.

"Can we go get something to eat now, I'm starving?" asked Emmett.

I was just about to agree when my stomach gave the biggest grumble I had ever heard.

"I think Bella is too." Said Jasper, everyone laughed but me. I could feel my cheeks go red at once.

"Alright lets go, but you guys have to carry the bags." said Rosalie, turning to leave.

I handed Edward my bags and followed her, Alice did the same.

"Man Edward you got it lucky. Bella bought the least. I can barley hold all this stuff." Emmett complained

"Suck it up Emmett, what you not strong enough." Said Jasper

"Jaspers got the most and he's doing just fine. Don't be such a baby Emmett." said Alice, backing up her boyfriend.

"Alright, alright." Emmett mumbled

-

We decided on pizza for dinner. We ordered 5 pizzas, to share between us. I had no idea how we were going to finish them, but sure enough we did.

"I'm stuffed. I couldn't possibly eat another thing." said Edward, when we had finished.

"I dunno I could still go for an ice cream." said Emmett who had eaten the most out of all of us, "I was only joking guys." He said when he saw the looks on our faces.

"Hey guys." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turned to see Ruby walking up to us. She was holding hands with Seth and they were closely followed by Lily and Jacob.

"Hey guys." I said, smiling. "We would ask you to join us but we already ate."  
"Yeah I can see you ate just a little bit." said Jake, enviously looking at all of the empty pizza boxes.

"Oh Emily is having a Halloween party, I know it's like three weeks away but you are all invited." said Lily joyfully.

"Ooooooh, really, I have to call her later I want to help decorate." said Alice, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"She was going to ask for your help anyway." Seth told her, which only made her more excited.

"We will definitely be there." Said Rose, I could tell she was excited to.

"Well we have to go, but we will see you guys later." said Ruby, giving me a hug.

"Bye guys." said Edward as they walked away.

"I can't wait, I have to go call Emily." said Alice as she got up from the table and skipped away.

"Bye to you to." said Jasper watching her walk away

"Well I guess we may as well go too." said Rosalie

"Alright, come on." said Emmett, grabbing Rosalie's hand.

We walked up to our rooms, and just as Rose opened the door I could see Alice put her phone down.

"Its going to be the best party ever, we are going to totally transform the gym. We are going to invite the whole school. It's going to be just as good as prom if not better! Oh and you have to dress up, if you can't think of anything just tell me and ill get you something." said Alice as soon as she saw us.

"Whoa Alice I know that you're excited but you need to calm down." instructed Rose

"Okay, okay. Oh and you know what else this party will be good for?" asked Alice, still jumping up and down

"No Alice, what else?" I asked her

"Well we can make Lily and Jacob get together." she said

"Yeah and maybe find someone for Quil and Embry to." I suggested

"I still can't believe that we only have three weeks to plan the party of the year." said Alice

"Wait what do you mean us?" I asked

"Well you don't have to help if you don't want to, but I certainly do." said Rosalie, her face was now lit up with a brilliant smile.

As Alice and Rosalie talked excitedly about the party plans I took some to think. I hadn't talked to anyone about what had happened to me last year. No one new, I hadn't even told my mum. But I knew I had to tell Edward, he if anyone deserved to know. The only question was how.

**

* * *

So what did you think?**

**Good or bad?**

**REVEIW. REVEIW. REVEIW. Try for 60???**

**I'll update soon i promise!!!!!**

**xxxxx**

* * *


	9. I'm only me when I'm with you

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the long wait. i have just been really busy lately**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

**Soundtrack: I'm only me when i'm with you - Taylor Swift. I really love this song and it just reminded me of this chapter and Edward and Bella**

**I really like this chapter its not long but i think its important in the story.**

**Well Enjoy!! XD**

The past two weeks had gone by in a blur. I had so much on my mind. Along with doing large amounts of homework, which was increasing rapidly, I was dragged in to helping plan the Halloween Party. Everyone in the school was talking about it, I even over heard Jessica talking to her sidekicks, Roxanna and Felicity about it. Jake was back to his usual self except for one thing, he seemed to be spending a lot of time with Lily. I really hoped that the party would finally bring them together. Edward and I had grown even closer. Every minute we could spare we were together.

"I can't believe it's only a week until the party!" squealed Alice.

We were all extremely happy because the weekend had officially begun. We were sitting on Rosalie's bed and eating lollies.

"I know. I just put in the order for my costume. I was going to get something for Emmet too, but he insisted on getting it himself. He wouldn't even tell me what it is." Said Rosalie

"Well I received Jasper's and mine yesterday." boasted Alice, "What about you Bella?"

"I haven't even thought about it." I said honestly

"Well if you can't think of anything soon I am officially taking matters into my own hands." Alice informed me.

"I will look into it tomorrow." Both Rosalie and Alice gave me doubtful looks "I promise. What are you guys going as?" I asked them, I wanted to get a rough idea of what other people were coming as before I decided

"It's a surprise." Alice said almost instantly after I had asked the question

"What about you Rose? Are you going to tell me?" I asked hopefully, but I doubted she would.

"Nope," she said popping the 'p', "you are just going to have to wait and see."

"How am I meant to think of something if I don't even you what you are going as?" I asked them irritated

"You'll find something, and if you don't well as I said I will find you something." Alice informed me.

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

Alice jumped off the bed when she heard her phone ring.

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?__  
Well, I think I know how_

"Hello." Said after she had flipped he phone open

"Oh, hi Jasper." She said happily when she realised who it was

"What, now?" she asked him, looking back at us

"Ok we will be there" she finally said shutting her phone and putting it back on the table.

"So what did he have to say for himself?" Rose asked

"Well he wanted to know if we wanted to have a movie marathon with them tonite." She answered

"Sounds like fun. I'm in." I said

"Yeah me to. In the guy's dorm or ours?" asked Rose

"The guy's. Jasper said for us to be there in about half an hour." said Alice, brushing her already perfect hair.

"I take it we are staying the night with them?" asked Rose getting off her bed and putting random things in her bag she thought she might need.

"Yes, unless you would rather come back here before the curfew." At our school the curfew was normally 10 o'clock but on weekends it was 11.

"Staying there it is." Said Rosalie, we laughed

"Do you guys do this a lot?" I asked them curiously, while I got up and started to pack my things.

"We used to, at least until Edward moved into their dorm," Alice informed me.

"Not because we didn't like Edward, it was just that he seemed to be a bit left out, surrounded by two couples you know." Rosalie added. I could just imagine Edward sitting there watching or trying to watch movies with Emmett and Rose making out on one side and on the other Alice and Jasper snuggled up together looking each other in the eyes having their own little quiet moment, I understood what Rosalie meant by left out.

"But now he has you to keep him entertained." Alice said cheekily, she had a huge grin on her face. I threw a pillow at her.

"Ouch, it was only a joke." she said trying to defend herself

"Yeah, Yeah just shut up and get ready."

-

Turns out we got to the boys room exactly half an hour later.

"Right on time," said Edward with a smile as he opened the door for us.

I kissed him on the cheek and sat down on the couch. He followed me and rapped his arms around me.

"So what movie first?" Emmett asked looking at the large pile of DVDs they had.

"Saw" shouted Jasper almost immediately

"What no way, I am so not watching that," I said, expecting Alice and Rosalie to back me up, they didn't.

"Suck it up Bella that's what we are watching." said Emmett putting the DVD in the player

"Don't worry, you don't have to watch you can just hide behind me." Edward whispered in my ear. I had to admit that was the one good thing about watching a scary movie, it gave me an excuse to get closer to Edward.

Edward must have seen my smile because he chuckled and held me tighter.

We had a fun night. We each chose a movie each, I chose Moulin Rouge, Rosalie chose Mean Girls much to Emmett's delight, Edward chose Wanted, Alice chose Step Up and Emmett chose Lord of the Rings. The whole night I lay happily in Edward's arms and then half way through Lord of the Rings I felt myself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

-

I woke up the next day to find myself in Edward's bed with him lying beside me. We were rapped up in the blankets and my pillow was on the floor, so I was lying on Edward's chest instead. I turned around as quietly as possible so I could get a better look at him. He looked so serene and calm. His hair was sticking up every which way, just the way I liked it and he had a peaceful look on his face almost as if he was smiling. I had to stop myself from touching him so I didn't wake him up. But I didn't have to wait very long because after about of me watching him Edward's eyes slowly flickered open.

"Good morning." I said as he turned to look at me

"Good morning beautiful." he said lifting his head up to kiss me "Where are the others?" he asked looking around the room. I followed his gaze and realised that the other two beds were empty.

"I don't know they must have left before I woke up. Would you like some breakfast?" I asked him getting up

"Sure, what's on the menu?"

"Hmm, what about pancakes?" I asked, looking through the pantry and finding a premade pancake mixture.

"Sounds great." he said, his voice so full of fake enthusiasm I had to laugh.

As I got to work on the pancakes I asked "So any ideas on what you are going as to the party next weekend?"

"None what so ever. You?"

"No, but Alice threatened that if I didn't decide soon she would decide for me." I said handing him a pancake

"Well you better think of something soon then." he chuckled, through a mouth full of pancake

"Any idea what Emmett or Jasper are going as?" I asked him hopefully, digging into my own pancakes

"No they won't say a word." Edward told me, after he had finished his mouthful

"Damn, Alice and Rose won't say anything either." I said disappointed, and he merely shrugged

"So what would you like to do today?" He asked me as soon as we had finished eating

"How about we just stay here?" I asked. I really wanted some time alone with him. _Maybe now is the right time to tell him._

"I like sound of that." He said, picking me up and carrying me to the bed.

I could feel his warm breath on my skin as his hand reached up my leg and to the hem of my shorts. He started to kiss my neck and then my lips. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my chest at any moment. Memories started flooding back into my mind. _Deserted street at night, the eerie noise of my footsteps and my deep breathing_. Edward moved his hand up my shirt. _Their evil laughs as they forced me to the ground, "Don't fight honey, just relax you will enjoy it more." Said the horrible man, whose breath smelled of beer._

I couldn't stand it any longer "Stop!" I shouted as I pushed Edward off me. I saw his confused face and I wanted to tell him it wasn't him. It was all my fault I should have told him before.

"Was I doing something wrong?" he asked me. He had a loving look on his face but I could still see the confusion in his eyes.

"No it's not you Edward, it's me. There is something I have to tell you. Something I should have told you before we started going out." I looked up at him he simply nodded and let me continue.

"When I was in Phoenix, I went to the movies with my ex boyfriend Jessie. We came out of the movies and it was dark but I really wanted to go to this bookstore because they had a book on drawing. He said he had to pick something up from another shop anyway and that he would meet me at a restaurant. I got my book but when I came out of the shop there were two older guys standing there. I went in the opposite direction to them but they followed me. I thought that they were trying to catch me but I soon realised they were herding me. They led me straight into three other men. I could tell that they were all drunk, oh Edward it was horrible." I said looking up at him again, I could see that his facial expression had changed once again, this time I saw anger and horror etched across his face. But still he said nothing. He just held me tight and let me continue once more.

"One of the men was the obvious leader. He looked older than the others and more eager." I felt myself shiver at just the memory of that night. "I can still remember exactly what he looked like right down to the very last wrinkle on his face. He pushed me down to the ground but before he got a chance to do anything to me I heard Jessie's car. At first the man didn't let me go. It wasn't until Jessie got out of the car and punched him in the face that I could get away. After that my relationship with Jessie crumbled. I had become so shy and whenever anyone some much as touched me on the arm I would flinch away. It took me a while but I slowly started returning to my usual self. I wasn't completely the same but almost. Jessie was there for me as a friend but nothing more. I have never been with anyone since, until you that is." I took a deep breath. That was the first time I had ever told anyone what had happened that night.

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes "Did you ever tell the police? Or your mum?" he asked

"No never, you are the first person I have told."

"If I ever catch who did that to you I will... Argh… I will…" he said, now I could see a look of pure anger on his face.

"Edward Cullen you will do nothing to them! They are not worth it. Think of karma they will get their own back." I told him. As much as I would like to see those scumbags get hurt I would never put my Edward in danger.

"Whatever you say." He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I will never let anyone hurt you like that ever again."

I stared into his bright green eyes and instantly new he was telling the truth. Edward was mine and he was going to protect me and love me forever.

"I believe you." I said from the bottom of your heart, "Edward I just want you to know that when I'm with you I can truly be myself, its like I'm only me when I'm with you, I know it sounds stupid and cliché but its true."

"No its doesn't, I get what you mean and I feel exactly the same way about you. Its like when I'm with anybody else its hard to be myself." said Edward finally smiling.

"I don't know everything about you but I just don't want to live without you. Edward promise you will never leave me." I said looking up at him with pleading eyes

"I promise. Bella I love you, now and forever." He said crushing his lips to mine. We kissed softly and passionately. I loved Edward Cullen and I don't think that any amount of time was ever going to change that.

When we finally broke apart I just lay in his arms. Silence engulfed us for who knows how long. But neither of us seemed to have a problem with that. We were both just revelling in each others company.

Edward finally broke the silence by saying "Hey I think I have an idea on what we can go as to the Halloween party..."

* * *

**So did you like it??**

**The next chapter will be the halloween party i promise!!**

**Any ideas on peoples costumes?? i have a few but im not completely sure pm me if you do :)**

**Reveiw. Reveiw. Reveiw**

**I was really happy when we got to 70 do think we could try for 80???**

**I'll try and update quicker this time :D**

**xoxoxox**

* * *


	10. Happy Halloween

**Hey Guys. Im am sooooo sorry for the long wait i have been working on this for a while and i wanted to get it perfect plus i am in the middle of exams so i am busy but then finish soon so i will be able to write more often again**

**Plus this is the longest chapter ever!!!! i was soo proud :)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight :(**

**One more thing REVEIW!!!!!!! i had alot of people add my story to their favourites after the last chapter but i didnt get many reveiws :( please they are my inspiration everytime i read one i want to write more :)**

**well enjoy XD**

"So what do you think?" asked Alice.

"It's beautiful." I said, looking at the amazing dress in my arms. When I had told Alice that Edward and I had decided on what we were going to go to the party as she had gladly gotten the costumes for us.

"Do you want to try it on?" she asked, already knowing my answer

"Yes!!" I said excitedly. The dress was made out of beautiful beige fabric, and it seemed to have two parts to it.

"Here, put this part on first." she told me pointing to what I assumed was the under layer.

I slipped to the dress and Alice tightened the strings at the back, "God, Alice, how am I meant to breath?" I asked her when she had finished

"You will find a way." I made a face, "And plus it will all be worth it when you see the end result." she said as she slipped the top layer over my head

When all of the buttons had been done up she dragged me to the mirror. I just stood there in shock. The dress was beautiful. The beige material almost reached the floor. The sleaves almost reached my elbows and they had lace ruffles on the end. The only place you could see the under layer was the bust, and only just.

"Wow Bella you look incredible. But there are no surprises there, I mean for starters you look stunning in anything and secondly, I dressed you!" I could hear the excitement in her voice, but something inside of me disagreed. I didn't say anything though I just let her go on. "You are going to make the best Elizabeth Swan ever!!"

"You think? I can't wait to see Edward. I bet he will look even better than Orlando Bloom as Will Turner. You sure you won't show me his costume?" I asked, she laughed

"Ever heard of something called a surprise, Bella? You will just have to wait for tomorrow, I'm sure even you can do that." she said teasing me

"If I must, but can you at least tell me what you and Jasper are going as?" I asked her, trying my hardest to persuade her, but something told me I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Nope, I already told you, it's a surprise!!"

I groaned "I hate surprises." She laughed at me again.

"Come on I will help you get out of this, unless you would like to go down to the cafeteria wearing it?" she joked

"Ha-ha very funny, just help me get it off."

-

She helped get changed at we went down to the cafeteria to meet the others.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were sitting on table together, there we laughing at something, but immediately stopped when they saw us.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." said Emmett as soon as we sat down.

"Shut up that dress is really hard to get out of." I said but immediately regretted my choice of words.

"Then it's a good thing Edward is a hard worker." said Jasper hi fiving Emmett. I could feel the heat instantly rising to my cheeks, but Edward didn't seem to mind as much, he just laughed it off.

We ate our food and went up to our dorm. I was just about to let Edward in when Alice said "Uhuh Bella needs her beauty sleep, for tomorrow night." I gave Edward a regretful look, but I knew there was nothing I could do. Once Alice's mind was made up there was no changing it. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and let Alice pull me inside.

-

"Waky, Waky, sleeping beauty." I opened my eyes expecting it to be Alice waking me but it was Rosalie.

"What time is it?" I mumbled. I really didn't want to get up just yet.

"10:00 so don't get angry with me. Get up have a shower and then we have to get you ready." she said with a smile on her face.

When I stayed in the bed for a dew moments longer Rosalie gave me a glare. The thought of if looks could kill immediately came to my mind.

"Alright I'm up, but does it really take that long to get ready? I mean the party doesn't start until 7:30." she made a face

"You can never have too much time to get ready." Alice piped in coming out of the bathroom. "Now get in the shower!"

"Yes mum." I said laughing.

As soon as I had gotten out of the shower and gotten changed I was bombarded by Alice and Rosalie. It felt like déjà vu, it was like the night we went to the movies all over again, but worse much worse. They scrubbed and exfoliated every part of my body, painted my finger and toe nails, put a face mask on me, blow dried, and then curled and styled my hair. Not to mention the masses of make up they put on my face and all of the eyebrows Alice pulled out. Again. _I better look good_ I thought to myself bitterly. _To think that people do this willingly. _

"Alright time for the dress." said Alice after what felt like hours of torture.

"But this time we have to be extra careful." said Rose. "I don't want to ruin all of our hard work."

They pulled the top layer over my head with extreme caution. This time Alice tightened it even more, I felt like my ribs were about to crack. They made me step into the other part of the dress to avoid the slight chance of ruining my hair. I obeyed every order they gave me, but my insides were churning. I wanted to see what I looked like, I wanted to know what everyone else was wearing, but at the same time I didn't want to look at them. How could I be compared to people like Rosalie and Alice? They were more beautiful than any of the models in magazine or people on T.V how could I compete with that?

"Okay, you can look at yourself now." said Alice pulling me out of my daze.

She directed me to the full length mirror hanging on the wall. I felt my jaw drop. I didn't recognise the person staring back at me. Her dress looked delicate but intricate at the same time. The fabric clung to her in just the right places showing off her curves. Her hair was curled into ringlets that fell perfectly around her neck and down her back. The girl in the mirror was flawless. I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second just to make sure it was real. I couldn't believe it the girl in the mirror was me. I was beautiful. I felt like I was about to cry.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said to Rosalie and Alice, as I hugged them both in turn.

"See what did we tell you? You are beautiful. Always have been and always will be." said Rosalie making my smile grow even larger.

"Alright now it's your turn to get ready. Go on hurry up. I don't think I can wait much longer to see what you both look like." they laughed at my impatience.

I sat on the couch while I waited, being carful not to crinkle the dress. I picked up my sketchbook and turned to the page were I had started to draw the wolf. I continued to draw. I was finished within three quarters of an hour. I looked at my finished work. It was a black wolf with long scraggily hair. When I looked into its eyes it was like it was staring up at me from the page. I didn't care what Edward said, I liked wolves. They seemed warm and kind. After a couple minutes of admiring my work I decide I didn't want to draw anymore so I got up and when to see what the others were up to.

I walked into the bathroom to find that they were nearly finished. Both of them had their make up done and they were just finishing off their hair. Rosalie's hair was in ringlets tighter and shorter than mine, she also had bright red lips and a beauty spot on her cheek. I had a feeling I knew who she was going to be. Alice was in the middle of making her hair dead straight. Her makeup was done beautifully and she had blue sparkles around her eyes. I didn't have the faintest idea who she was trying to be.

"You both look amazing!" I said, inspecting Rosalie's hair. Her blonde curls really did look astonishing

"I know right, we are going to be the three hottest girls there." Alice said with all of the confidence and cheerfulness I was becoming accustomed to.

I had to laugh, up to now I would have disagreed with her, but now I was slowly starting to believe that I was beautiful.

"I will be right back don't look." said Rosalie, skipping off to get changed.

A few moments later she retuned in a white halter neck dress and killer white stilettos.

"I knew it! Maryn Monroe!" I squealed. She laughed and spun around so her dress flew outwards.

"You look stunning Rosalie, but now it's my turn. So get out." Alice ordered, pushing us out of the bathroom and shutting the door.

Rose and I couldn't stop laughing until Alice opened the door. She was wearing a blue and red headband and a blue, red and white tight costume. With bright red massively high heals.

"Wonder woman!" shouted Rosalie the moment we saw her.

We suddenly burst out laughing again, "Please tell me Jasper isn't Superman." I asked, trying very hard to control my breathing.

"Okay then, I won't tell you." she said, which only made me laugh harder. "Yeah, Yeah, shut up and put these on." she ordered handing me my cute beige flat shoes. I had to admit that was one benefit of wearing a long dress, I didn't have to wear high heals, even as much as Alice still wanted me to.

We made our way to the lift, struggling to contain our laughter. I could tell that this was going to be a great night.

We knocked on the boy's dorm, Jasper opened it for us. Any hoped of controlling my laughter was gone by now. Jasper was wearing a tight superman costume with a cape and everything. His leggings were slightly too tight. Rose and I took one look at each other and burst out into hysterics. Alice gave us one of her evil glares. We stopped laughing almost instantly.

"Gee guys way to bruise a guys ego." said Jasper, trying to look hurt, but failing.

"Don't worry Jasper they are just jealous." said Alice reassuringly. I had to bit my lip to stop from bursting out with laughter again.

That was when I saw Edward. He looked even more amazing then I could have ever imagined. He definitely made a better pirate then Orlando bloom. He had a white shirt on with a few of the top buttons undone, just enough to show of his brilliant toned body.

I walked over to his and kissed him. I still couldn't believe that he was mine.

"You look beautiful, Bella" he said softly in my ear. Quoting what he said to me the night of the movies.

"You look pretty good yourself." I replied looking up into his beautiful green eyes and smiling.

"Alright you two, break it up." I heard Emmett's voice say making my cheeks go red. I hadn't even noticed him before but now I looked at him I didn't know how I missed him.

"Emmett, please tell me you are not a vampire." I said

"He's not just any Vampire he is my sexy vampire." said Rosalie.

We all groaned, "Rose could you please keep your thoughts about my brother's appearance to yourself." requested Edward say what was on my mind.

"You know it's true," said Emmett, "and look, I even have glow in the dark teeth!!" he pulled a pair of plastic fangs out of his pocket and put them in his mouth. We all burst into fits of laughter, even Rosalie.

After a few minutes of laughter Alice finally said "Common lets go, I want to see what the others costumes are.

We walked down to the gym, and when we got inside I was shocked. It wasn't the old smelly gym I remembered. It was amazing. It had been transformed into a huge dance floor. There was Halloween decorations everywhere, bats and pumpkins hanging from the roof, fake spider webs in the corners of the room, on the walls and hanging over doorways and a million other things scattered around the room. It was all too much to take in at once.

As soon as we walked into the room Emily made her way over to us, dragging Sam along with her.

"Wow, you all look stunning." she complimented.

"You both look wonderful too." said Alice. Well Emily did anyway. She was dressed up as what I thought was an Egyptian princess. She had straightened her beautiful black hair and had a snake headpiece on. As for Sam well he was trying to be Bob Marley with a Jamaican hat and all.

"And you thought my costume was bad." Emmett whispered in my ear.

I hit him on the arm, "Be nice." I told him

"You did a great job on transforming this place. Both of you Alice and Emily." I told them

"Yeah, Emily where did you get the bats from? I think they would go brilliantly in our room." said Emmett. We laughed, Alice hit him on the head.

My attention was pulled away from Emmett by Seth and Ruby's arrival. They were dressed as Fred and Wilma Flintstone. It was so cute.

"Hey guys." said Ruby, hugging me.

Seth just stood there awkwardly. I had a funny feeling that he had been forced into wearing his costume. I walked over to him in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Well don't you look cute." I said to him making him blush.

"Easy for you to say." Seth said quietly

Jasper got the idea of what I was doing and came over to help. "Hey don't worry. Look I'm in tights." he said we laughed. Unfortunately we weren't the only ones that heard.

"Jasper tell them about your love for tights." said Alice laughing. Jasper stayed Quiet. "Oh come on or I will tell them."

He gave in, "Fine. Her first idea was to come as Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle," he said glaring at Alice "but I said that I didn't want to be Peter Pan because I didn't want to wear tights. Then she suggested Superman and I said yes, until I realised that Superman wears tights too." He sighed "But it was too late." He stared down at his blue tights and we all burst out laughing.

"See that's why you have to pick your own costume." said Emmett, patting Jasper on the back.

"Common Jasper lets go and dance." said Alice grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him away into the crowd of people.

As soon as they left Lily and Jacob entered the room. Lily was in a really adorable red frilly dress and she had a matching hooded jacket on, and Jacob well, he was in what looked like a wolf costume but he had somewhat neglected the head, his was carrying it under his arm instead of wearing it.

"Nice look." Said Seth to Jacob, we laughed for what seemed like the millionth time already

"Shut up Fred." Was his reply.

"You are the cutest little red riding hood I have ever seen." Said Emily to Lily

"Thankyou, you all look amazing as well." she said, "Embry and Quil should be here any second now." She informed us.

Sure enough five minutes later Quil and Embry came through the door. If I thought anybody else's costume was funny they were nothing compared to this, Quil had black baggy pants on that looked like they were about to fall off, a baggy hooded jacket and masses of fake gold necklaces, and Embry, oh Embry. He was _trying_ to be a pirate. I think. He even had a dreadlock wig on with a red head band.

"Oh man, you stole my idea." He said as soon as he saw Edward and me.

"Your idea, I seriously doubt that. It was our idea." Said Edward

"What ever, I still make a better pirate than you. And besides most people think Jack Sparrow is hotter than Will Turner." We all laughed as soon as Embry had finished talking.

"You're kidding right? You don't look anything thing like Jack Sparrow." said Sam.

"And what are you trying to be Quil?" asked Ruby

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a gangster, duh." He told us. We laughed even harder

"And what is that meant to be?" I asked pointing at the gold chains

"That's my bling, clearly." If it was possible I think we laughed even harder.

"You know what guys, thanks for the support but I'm going to get a drink. Coming Quil?" asked Embry

"Yeah I think I will." Quil replied and they too disappeared into the crowd.

"Want to dance?" Edward asked me

"Me dance? I don't think so." Somehow I didn't think I would be able to cope dance here with this many people around. It was hard enough dancing in an empty room.

"Common you are with me. I won't let you hurt yourself." He gave me one of his pleading looks. Somehow I just could refuse, especially with his green eyes locked on mine,

"Fine, but if I hurt myself I blame you." He chuckled and pulled me into the sea of people.

Luckily it was a slow song and he just spun me round in circles. It was really fun I didn't now what my problem was about it. With Edward it was just too easy. It was like I was in my own little world. My long dress span around when we turned, actually I was surprised I didn't trip over it. Finally after about four songs we stopped.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked me

"Yes please." I replied

"Okay I will go get you one."

"I will wait for you over there." I said pointing at the corner of the room that was basically empty. He gave me a quick kiss and then set of in the other direction.

As I stood waiting I could see all of the others dancing and having fun. I was to busy looking at Emmett, with his glow and the dark teeth shining, pulling Rosalie gracefully around the dance floor, to notice someone come up and stand next to me.

"They are entertaining to watch aren't they?" I turned around at took in the strangers appearance. He was wearing black pants and a tight skeleton t-shirt trying to show off his muscles. I had to admit, his attempt at dressing up was pretty dismal. He had tousled blonde hair that reminded me of someone, but he didn't pull of the look nearly as well.

"Yeah they are." I said shortly, looking around for Edward

"So who are you meant to be?" he asked clearly unfazed my blunt answer

"Elizabeth Swan." I said quickly

"Oh yeah, I should have guessed. You look really nice but the way." he said casually

"Thanks." I replied quietly. Just then Edward came to my rescue

"Edward, my man." said the boy who I still didn't know the name of

"Mike how are you?" said Edward with a bit less enthusiasm. He handed me my glass and I gladly took a drink

"Bella this is Mike Newton, Mike this is my girlfriend Bella." _Oh Mike Newton, I should have known_.

"Nice to meet you Bella." he said flashing me a smile. I could see why he was the one to take over Edward popularity but he still looked boring standing next to Edward.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around and saw Tanya.

She was dressed up like a fairy. She had a cute little purple glittery dress on, lots of sparkly make up and cute wings. She also had her hair in perfect waves that feel softly down he back.

"Bella what were you doing talking to Mike Newton? You do know he is a player right?" she asked me as soon as I got to her

"I didn't even know who he was up until a minute ago and nothing even happened so stop stressing." I reassured her

"Alright, I believe you." she said as Edward joined us.

"Hey do you want to go to the others?" he asked, grabbing hold of my hand

"Sure, want to come with us Tanya? You can meet everyone." I suggested

"Okay, where are they." she asked,

I pointed to the group of people standing near the door and started walking towards them.

"Hey guys this is Tanya." I said intruding her to everybody one after another

I saw her meet Embry's eyes for a second then look away shyly. _Maybe it was my turn to ask all of the questions. _

We talked and laughed for ages. I was having the best time I had had in a long time and it was made even better because my Edward holding me tightly. It had been about an hour when I noticed a beautiful girl walking through the door. She had russet skin just like Jacob's, hair even longer than Emily's and she was extremely tall. She was dressed up as Pocahontas and she pulled it off brilliantly. I wasn't the only one that noticed her either. Quil's eyes were locked on her. I saw him take a step towards him then hesitate. I decided to give him a push in the right direction.

"She might be your girl. Go for it." I said giving him a soft push in the back.

He didn't say anything just walked straight over to her and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Quil." I over heard him say.

"Nice to meet you I'm Clair." I smiled and went back to talk to Edward.

"You want to dance some more?" I asked

"So you liked dancing huh?" he asked, with a smile forming on the side of his lips

"Only when I'm dancing with you." I replied

"Okay let's go."

We danced and danced until my feet were sore, when finally we stoped. This time when Edward went to go get us drinks I tried to wait in a Mike Newton free space, but I didn't succeed for long.

"Hey Bella, all along again?" he asked me when he found me

"Edward has just gone to get us drinks." I said trying to walk away but he blocked me off. Because there was so many people around nobody noticed that he was slowly pushing me towards the wall and that I had no way to get away from him.

"Really, that's not what it looks like to me." he said. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

I looked over his shoulder to see what he meant. It looked like Edward had been held up too, but by Jessica. She was dressed up like Paris Hilton, with a fake blonde wig on and a really short dress. She was laughing at anything he said and clearly flirting with him, but I didn't care. It was my Edward he would never cheat on me just as I would never him. Our eyes meet he gave me an apologetic look I just smiled and mouthed "It's ok."

Before I knew what was happening I felt Mike grab me by the waist and pull my face up to his. He crushed his lips onto mine. It wasn't anything like kissing Edward it felt alien, forced and unnatural, I didn't like it and I automatically pulled away but it was too late Edward had already seen. I saw him push past Jessica and half run towards the door. I tried to run after him but I was blocked by all the people. I had only gotten half way across the room when he was out of the door. By the time I got back to the others I was in tears. I could see all of their happy faces and that only made me cry more.

How could they all be happy when the love of my life thinks I cheated on him? With _Mike Newton. _I was sure it was all planned by Jessica I didn't know how by I did know I was going to get her back. I was going to make Edward see that I loved him more than anything.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Rosalie kind voice ask. I didn't say anything I just collapsed into her arms and cried.

**

* * *

**

**What you think worth the wait??**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but the next chapter really would have been boring if i had of kept going now :( **

**I'm sad to say that the next chapter wont have a cliffy **

**I will try not to take as long this time promise :P**

**well any way REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW please :)**

**Do you want Bella to be sad for a long or a short period of time?? I'm thinking short but im writing this for you guys so wdyt?**

**xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
XD**

* * *


	11. Should've said no

**Well here is the full chapter i hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight. Sadly :(**

**Soundtrack: Should've said no - Taylor Swift, Battlefield - Jordin Sparks, We are broken - Paramore**

**Review please XD tell me what you think**

**xxxxx**

* * *

I came out of trigonometry with Jake and we headed to the cafeteria for lunch. As we opened the door I searched for Alice or Rosalie, and that's when I saw it. Edward and Jessica had a table all to themselves. She was sitting in his lap, my Edwards lap. She leaned in closer and closer until their faces were no more than a centimetre apart, and then she kissed him. Jessica Stanley was kissing my Edward and Edward seemed to be kissing her back. I couldn't stand it I ran out the door I had just come through.

I jolted awake. _It was just a dream, just a stupid dream. _I told myself. I was still breathing heavily but I was trying to keep as quiet as I could so I wouldn't wake Rosalie or Alice. This was not the first dream I had had about Edward, ever since the night of the party these dreams had become more and more frequent.

The past month had been absolute agony. Before I hadn't realised how much being with Edward had meant to me. Now I felt like I was an empty shell. When I thought back on the last four weeks I couldn't help but think that what we were fighting about was stupid and pointless. I didn't have any feelings for Mike Newton. I didn't want to kiss him. It just happened. The day after the party I went to tell this to Edward, but he wouldn't listen, I guess I would have been the same. So a few days later I tried again, but he still wouldn't listen. He was too stubborn to listen to what anyone told him even Emmett and Jasper tried to talk sense into him. But when that didn't work I sort of gave up. Alice told me that he would come to his senses eventually. But I seriously doubted it.

So for the last four weeks I have had to deal with everybody being a couple around me. Of course they have tried to tone it down a bit but I can still see Alice Jasper having silent moment together or Rosalie and Emmett laughing together. Even Quil and Embry have got girlfriends now, Quil with Claire and Embry with Tanya. So I didn't even have them to turn to. Jacob and Lily had finally gotten together and Seth and Ruby are just getting closer and closer.

English and Biology were by far the hardest times of the day. In English I had to deal with Jessica flirting with Edward at any possible moment and every class her top seemed to be made of less and less material. Biology well that was even worse, I had to sit alone on a bench with Edward in an awkward silence. At least in English I had Jessica to distract me.

Rosalie and Alice had been trying their hardest to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. I even didn't want to go shopping anymore. After class I would just go straight to my room and work on my art it proved to be a good distraction.

Sighing I turned over and looked at the clock, 3:38am. I groaned if I didn't want to be a zombie in the morning I would have to get some sleep. So I shut my eyes and hoped that a dreamless slumber would overcome me.

-

"Oh my gosh, have you heard?" Alice asked running up to me just as I was about to enter English.

"No, what has happened now?" I asked her in return

"Well ahh, I don't know how to tell you this but… um…" she was stuttering her words. _What could possibly make Alice act like this?_

"Alice just spit it out." I said

"Jessicaandmikearetogether." She said so fast that I couldn't understand a word she said

"Whoa, slow down Alice. Could you repeat that?" I asked. Not knowing what she was trying to say was getting quite annoying

"Jessica and Mike are together. Ruby just told me and I came straight to you." Alice kept talking but I wasn't really listening.

If Mike and Jessica were together then Edward had to believe that they were just causing trouble. I muttered "Bye" to Alice and walked into the class room.

I took my seat next to Edward and Jessica. Everything seemed normal, well normal for our English class. Once again Jessica's top was lower than yesterdays and she seemed to be flirting as much as usual. Maybe it wasn't true, maybe Ruby or Alice had heard wrong. Could this my only chance to get Edward back be a false hope?? Well I would just have to wait and see. But I decided for now there was nothing I could do but hope, so I got on with my work in my usual silence.

-

I didn't say much all through lunch. The feeling that Edward might finally see some sense had made me happier than I had felt in a while; not even Emmett's taunting jokes could snap me out of my daze.

I had spoken to Rosalie and Alice earlier, when I had told them my suspicions, that Mike and Jessica weren't really going out and it was just a rumour, Alice said "Believe me its true. I saw then making out after class. Not that it looked like kissing more like sucking face off."

I remember instantly feeling relived but it did not erase all of my worries, "But what if Edward still hasn't heard, or what if he is like me and doesn't believe it?" I asked them with an exasperated look on my face.

"Look Bella, in the end it really all comes down to Edward. If he chooses to talk to you then great, but if he doesn't, well." Rosalie took one look at my face and couldn't continue her sentence.

I knew she was right, if Edward wanted to talk to me he would, and I also knew that even if he didn't I wouldn't have the courage to talk to him myself. But Edward had to forgive me because in truth I didn't really do anything, well not on purpose. I mean Mike kissed me, but I guess I could have pulled away sooner or I could have stopped him.

"Bella, are you coming? Your going to be late if you don't hurry." warned Jasper

"Yeah I'm coming." I said, standing up and looking around, I hadn't even noticed the bell had gone. The cafeteria was now empty; the only people in room were Jasper and I.

"He will talk to you, you known." Jasper said soothingly as we walked

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him

"I just know Edward, I have never seen him like this about a girl before. He really loves you but if there is one thing I know about Edward it is that he hates to admit he is wrong and he is as stubborn as heck." he saw the gloomy look on my face and said "But I also know that when he wants something he doesn't stop until he had got it. Don't worry he will come around, just give him time."

I gave him a weak smile "Thanks, well I better go." I said heading off to biology

"Talk to you later." Jasper replied heading off to his own class

I walked into the biology classroom just as the bell rang. I sat down mutely next to Edward as always.

"Hello." he said is a quiet but steady voice.

"Hi." I said unsurely. I felt a small beacon of hope swell up inside me. 'Hello' was the first word Edward had said to me in weeks. It was so good to finally hear his soft velvety voice again. However my happiness was short lived because today just happened to be the day that Mr Banner chose to play a movie.

When the lights went out it was like there was an invisible between me and

Edward. I felt myself being pulled towards him. I looked over and met his eyes I had never wanted to kiss him more in my life.

I took all of my strength to get through that lesson. As soon as the bell rang both Edward and I flung ourselves out of the room.

"I'm sorry." we both said at the same time.

"You want to walk?" Edward asked with a small smile playing on his lips

"Sure." I replied

We walked for a few minutes in silence, then I said "I'm sorry I should have stopped him, I could have said no but I didn't I'm so sorry. I love you not him." I felt a silent tear roll down my cheek

"No it's my fault. I should have believed you straight away. When I saw Mike and Jessica together I realised I had been such an idiot, I knew straight away that they had only been trying to stir up trouble." he said taking a step closer to me and wiping the tear away

"But Jessica was doing the same thing to you and you didn't kiss her." I said

"But I am a little bit stronger than Jessica, no offence but there wasn't very much you could do about Mike," he said trying to comfort me, pulling me into a tight hug.

I looked up into his dazzling green eyes, I was so glad to be talking to him again. I couldn't stop myself I reached up and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I never wanted to pull away. I couldn't believe I lasted a month without Edward. I could feel his warm body against mine. I deepened the kiss moving my lips fervently against his. I felt his tongue on my lower lip, asking for entry, I granted it. I felt his arms tighten around me. I let my hands creep up into his soft hair, and at that moment I knew he was mine once more and that we were closer than ever.

When we had finally pulled away Edward said "I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay," I said smiling "But what about class?" I asked

"Bella, it's healthy to ditch once in a while." he said, the smile I had been longing to see for so long brightening up his face.

"Are you at least going to tell me where we are going?" I asked grabbing his hand as we began to walk.

"It's a surprise." he replied simply

-

"Hey, I recognise that bakery." I said as we were driving in Edward's Volvo to wherever it was that he was taking me

"Well then I'm guessing you must have driven down this road before." he said cheekily

"Ha-ha," I fake laughed "You sure you don't want to tell me where we are going?" I asked for the millionth time

"Nope, you will just have to wait and see." he said. I grumbled but I dropped the subject.

Five minutes later the car came to a stop. I looked around, everything looked familiar somehow. Edward grabbed a blanket from the back of the car and then took my hand and guided my up the hill to our left.

I suddenly realised where we were, we were standing in our clearing next to the huge lake. Everything was just as beautiful as I remembered if not more. The hundreds of trees surrounding us on either side were swaying in the wind. Edward put the rug on the ground and we both sat down.

"I missed you." he said putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I missed you to." I said then softly kissed his lips

"I am never going to let you go again. I love you too much." Edward told me. I could see the passion in his eyes and I was filled up with bliss.

"I will always love you for as long as you want me." I said, meaning every word.

"Then you will love me for forever, and I will love you just as long." I leaned back against his chest and let his scent overwhelm me.

We sat there talking until the sunset over the lake. When Edward finally said "We better get going, the others will be wondering where we are." I grudgingly got up and followed him to the car. I couldn't remember feeling happier in my life, once again Edward was mine and I was his, I couldn't believe my luck but I was never going to complain.

* * *

**Well there you go they are a happy couple once again, and no cliffy :) you proud?**

**Hit or miss??**

**Reviews much appreciated. Thanks for getting over 100 :D i was so happy.**

**xoxoxo**

**I'm looking for a Beta so if anyone knows a good Beta of would like to Beta my story please let me know :)**

**xxxxx**


End file.
